Guns, Claws & Talons
by MightyMouse107
Summary: OCs, no pairings or slash. When Jessie's life falls apart, and Sam and Dean are sent to find her, she doesn't know what to do. She runs into an old friend who decides to tag along, and the unlikely group of hunters and... well... others, will go on an adventure none of them will be able to forget. No matter how much they may want to.
1. Chapter 1: And So It Begins

Chapter 1: And So It Begins

**I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. The character Jessie is my character and is basically a more badass version of me but other than that... Well... We'll see...**

If your 10 year old child woke up screaming that they had seen a ghost, what would you do? Tell them everything was okay? Ghosts aren't real, go back to sleep? Not my parents. If I told them I'd seen a ghost Dad passed me a shotgun loaded with salt rounds and told me "aim for the head, baby girl." That's how I grew up. Until my father was killed by vampires. Until recently it was just Mom and I.

After I finished high school, only a month ago we each packed a bag, threw it in the car and drove. We never had a destination, we just drove. Picking up cases along the way. Usually ghosts, sometimes vampires, one time we even killed a Wendigo. But as I sat in the ambulance, watching the paramedics zip up the body bag, all I could think about was the werewolf that had killed my mother.

It was a usual hunt, we'd picked up on the trail of empty chests and missing hearts and had finally found the mutt. But he snuck up behind us and tore out my mother's heart. I had filled his chest full of silver and cut off his head for good measure and he hadn't put up much of a fight, but it was too little too late.

So I had hidden the fleabag's body along with all our weapons apart from my knife which was now hidden in my boot and called 911. Pulling myself back to the present, an officer knelt in front of me and was handing me water. I took it gladly and downed half the bottle.

"Can you tell me what happened?" The officer was speaking quietly like he was worried he would scare me. I told him the story my mother and I had come up with for if this ever happened. "We were just going for a walk through the woods when-" I started the water works. It wasn't that hard though, I had just watched my mother die. "He- came up behind her and stabbed her." The officer nodded. "I know this is hard, but I need you to tell me how you got away."

"He just looked at me. I was sure he would kill me too but he just turned and walked back into the woods." He put his hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me. "Okay thank you Miss." He stood up and walked back to his cruiser, leaving me wrapped in the trauma blanket.

Taking another drink of my water, I noticed a shiny black car pull up. Two tall men in suits got out and showed the officer by the yellow tape their badges. FBI. They got here to quickly, I only made the call an hour ago. The officer pointed to me and the Agents nodded, walking towards me. Okay let's do this. I put my head down and rubbed my eyes.

When I lifted my head the agents were right in front of me. I jumped and the shorter agent smirked. He was only short compared to the Sasquatch sized man standing to his right.

"Jesus, you scared me." I tucked the blanket tighter around my shoulders, trying to look helpless. "We didn't mean to scare you. I'm agent Banner, this is agent Stark, we just want to ask you a few questions about what happened. Starting with your name." I sighed. "Lemme see the badge."

Agent Banner looked at his partner and they both took out their badges. I took Agent Stark's badge, not even looking at Agent Banner. I looked at it for a moment, like I was trying to decide whether I believed them or not. I closed the badge. "Your picture's a little old Agent Stark." I passed him back his badge. "I, uh, I'm scheduled for a new one next week." He grinned. Putting his badge back in his jacket.

"My name's Jessie. My dad was a cop." I lied, "He taught me how to notice these things." Agent Banner shifted his weight to his right foot, putting away his badge. "Well Jessie, can you tell us what happened here tonight?"

"Look I'm really tired and an ambulance just drove away carrying the last member of my family, can we maybe not do this now? I already told the officers everything."

"We're required to conduct our own investigation. We'll be quick, I promise." he waited for me to respond. I nodded and he took out a little note pad and an overused pencil. "Did you get a good look at the attacker?"

"Sort of, I mean I was a little distracted by my mother who happened to be dying."

"I know this is hard, but it's really important that you tell us anything you remember about him."

"I never said it was a man." The two agents looked at each other briefly before Agent Stark spoke. "One of the officers told us." I narrowed my eyes. "Uhuh." Agent Banner spoke quickly, changing the subject back to questions. "Did you notice anything unusual about him?" There was something off about the two Agents. "Yeah, like a funky hairdo on his face or maybe abnormally long teeth?"

"How did you-?"

"Lucky guess. Anything else?" I looked around the "Agents" at the police officers. "Yeah, but, not here. It's a little weird..." I stood up, letting the trauma blanket fall away from my shoulders. I was wearing black jeans, combat boots and a black tank top, along with a leather jacket. Yup you guessed it, black. My dark hair which was normally crazy, was pinned up in a tight bun.

I walked around the ambulance, out of sight, and hopefully earshot of the two officers and ambulance driver by the yellow tape. As soon as we were all out of sight, I whipped around, kicking "Agent" Banner between the legs and grabbing "Agent" Stark by the shoulder, shoving him into the side of the ambulance and putting my knife on his neck.

"Alright I'll cut right to the chase. I know you're not FBI Agents so why don't you tell me who you are?" He moved his leg, probably trying to throw me off balance and get out of my grip. I kicked his shin and slammed his shoulders hard into the metal. "Alright Buffy calm down! You got us we're not cops!" Either it was just a coincidence that he had used the Vampire Slayer's name or he knew something.

I felt something poke my back. "Put the knife down." The other guy was on his feet. And he had a gun. I had hoped the blow to his manhood would keep him down longer but no such luck. "At this range, you shoot me and it's going to hit your partner here too." In response, he moved to the side and aimed the pistol at my temple. "Huh. You're smarter than you look." I removed the knife from the man's neck and backed up, hands in the air. I backed up 10 feet then stopped. "Put down the gun, I don't like having firearms aimed at my head."

"Put down the knife."

"Alright." I knelt down slowly, placing the knife on the pavement. "Kick it away." I kicked it to my left. "Your turn." He slowly bent down and slid the gun away. The man that had been pinned to the ambulance let out a breath and rolled his shoulder. "You've got a tight grip there." He smiled somewhat nervously. I laughed quietly. "And quick hands." I pulled his keys out of my pocket and dangled them from my index finger. His smile vanished instantly and was replaced by surprise, then anger. "How did you get those?!"

"Like I said, quick hands."

The ambulance driver pulled away, not knowing we were there. They were distracted so I bolted for his car. I didn't know who or what they were, but I was disarmed and I was not sticking around to find out.

"Hey!"

"Get back here!"

I kept running. The two officers saw me coming and saw the "agents" chasing me, and stepped in my way. Instead of stopping or going around them like any sane person would do, I slowed, and rolled between them. I reached the car, and turned just in time to see the officers jump out of the way of the "agents" as they pursued.

I jumped in the car and jammed the key into the ignition. But Mini Sasquatch had caught up, opened the door and yanked me out by the arm. He shoved me up against the car and put cuffs on my wrists. I let out a breath. "Kinky." I said and laughed.

"Shut up."

"Hey officer!" I yelled quickly. "Hey! Yeah you come here!" He looked young, and he came over so he must have been new. Sasquatch sighed. "Great."

"Oh did I cause you some trou- OW!"

Mini Sasquatch shoved me hard into the back seat of the car and slammed the door, but the window was open. "Haha guess you didn't think of that now did you?"

"Shut up!"

The officer walked up. "What?"

"They're not cops. Run their IDs or whatever it is you do."

Mini Sasquatch started to speak. "You don't have to we're just gonna take her down to the station and let the sheriff deal with her." Then the other officer walked over. "Hey I know you two."

"Are you sure? We're new so nobody really-"

"Yeah I'm sure. Hey you're Sam and Dean Winchester!" He said pointing first at the Sasquatch (or I guess Sam) and Mini Sasquatch (Dean).I spoke up. "Winchesters?"

"You're wanted by the FBI and pretty much everybody else!"

"Wanted?" Now I was really confused. "Wanted for what?" Both not so agents spoke at the same time.

"Crap."

Sam punched the younger officer in the nose and he fell over while Dean got into the driver seat of the car and the other officer pulled out his police radio. Sam punched officer #2 then jumped in the passenger seat and we drove off. Sitting in the back seat of the car, still cuffed, I was terrified.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?!"

"Umm... Our cover's blown. Sam we gotta finish the hunt and get out of the town."

"You guys are-"

"Not now let the adults talk."

"Dean my guess is that the werewolf is somewhere back in those woods. What I can't figure out is why he let the girl go. I mean it's a good thing too 'cause Cas wants her alive."

"GUYS WHO IS CAS?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sammy we gotta find him and fill his brain with silver. Then call Cas."

"I KILLED IT ALREADY!"

Dean hit the brakes.

They both turned around to look at me and spoke at the same time.

"You what?!"

Realizing I was in the presence of hunters I told the truth. "I killed it. My mom and I have been hunting him all week. Then he snuck up on us and killed her. So I shot him in the face with silver." Dean and Sam shared a look. They were having a whole damn conversation and I had no clue what they were saying. "Dude I don't speak your special brother language."

No response.

"Dean."

"Sam?"

"Would somebody please say something?!"

Suddenly there was a man sitting in the back seat next to me. "Hello Jessie."

I screamed.

"HOLY HELL WHO ARE YOU?"

"There's nothing holy about Hell."

"Cas, good you're here. I was hoping you could tell us who this is and why you had us find her. You know she's a hunter right?" I was hyperventilating. I panicked trying to open the door but my hands were still cuffed. These guys knew who I was and I didn't like it.

"Can I please just get out of the car?!" Dean looked at me, not at all impressed. "I don't know." He pretended to think real hard about it. "Sam? Can she get out of the car?"

"I don't know Dean. She might make a run for it." He looked me in the eyes. These guys were stone cold with looks to kill. "Don't be ridiculous Dean, of course she can get out of the car. She won't get far." The man named Cas was looking at me funny and it was making me rather uncomfortable.

"How did you even get in the car?!" He looked at me and very seriously said, "My name is Castiel, I'm an angel of The Lord." I broke out laughing. Sam and Dean lowered their heads slightly as if embarrassed, and Castiel just looked at me. My laughing slowed when I noticed I was the only one laughing.

"You're insane. Angels aren't real! I may be young but I'm not stupid." I looked from Sam to Dean and back to Sam. "What you're serious?"

"Really you're not kidding?"

"What do you find so funny about this situation?" Castiel the "angel" demanded rather rudely. I scoffed. "I've been hunting for five years and I've never come across an angel OR anyone who has."

"Until now." He was smiling again.

"Alright, if you're an angel, prove it."

He put two fingers on my forehead and the last thing I remember was Dean saying, "Really Cas?" Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2: Mysteries

Chapter 2 : Mysteries

I was sitting on a beach, close to the water. It was a nice day and there were kids building sand castles and playing soccer in the sand. I looked around. There was a sign behind me but I couldn't read it. A seagull landed and stole a French fry from an older man who shooed it away.

Suddenly I was standing in the woods behind the beach, looking down on all the happy people. A stick broke behind me and I whirled around.

There was a huge tiger behind me, just looking at me.

It swished its tail and lowered its head, growling. It lowered its body, its belly almost touching the ground. We watched each other for a long time. Then, against my better judgment, I walked forward reaching my hand out. The tiger pushed its self-up into a sitting position. I paused unsure of its intentions. I moved forward slowly. I could hear my heart be faster and there was not a doubt in my mind that the tiger could too.

Now only inches away, I placed my hand on the soft fur. It didn't move. I started scratching the tiger behind the ear and it crumpled to the ground, lying on its back. I smiled, I'd always loved tigers. Suddenly the tiger jumped up, turning around and let out a fierce growl.

I huge white wolf stepped into view, growling at us. My tiger turned to look at me.

_Find the beach._

It was a woman's voice, like mine but different somehow.

There was a white light and I woke up.

**Dean's P.O.V**

The girl, Jessie, had been passed out in the backseat of the Impala for three hours. We had checked out of the motel, and were headed to meet someone Cas had said could help. He left pretty quickly after that. We pulled into the new motel where we would stay until the morning when we would visit the mystery person.

Sam got out of the car to go check in. I saw an opportunity and couldn't help myself. I grabbed a pen from the glove department and turned around to draw a moustache on Jessie's face. Just before the pen touched her face, her hand snatched the pen out of my hand and threw it at my face.

I jumped when I saw her eyes. They were a bright electric green. She looked pissed as she started to sit up. I grabbed my gun from my belt and aimed it at her face. Her eyes had been a deep brown before. She froze. "What the hell Dean?" She didn't know. I lowered the gun but didn't relax. "Your eyes. They're green."

Her face paled and she jumped out of the car. I thought I would have to chase her so I jumped out too. But after I closed the door, she looked in the side mirror. "What the hell?" Sam walked out the main office door of the motel, holding two keys and joined us by the car. He didn't notice Jessie's eyes right away but when he did, he looked at me. "Dean."

"Yeah I know."

"Guys what happened? What did the angel do to me?"

"I don't know but whatever it was we need to find out. Maybe this is what he was talking about when he said that friend of his could help us."

"Okay but why would he do this and then not tell us what he did or why?"

"Beats me."

"Well call him and ask! They're not going back to normal Dean!" Jessie was panicking again.

"Cas doesn't work like that. Let's just take our stuff in side then we'll figure this out."

**Jessie's P.O.V**

We walked into the small motel room. A bathroom, a table with four chairs, a couch. And two beds. "I call a bed." I grinned, walking to the bed furthest from the door, and sitting down. Dean scoffed. "Yeah right. You can take the couch." He set his bag on the bed. Sam put his bags on the other bed. "What? Why do you two get the beds?"

"Because we're paying for the room, you tried to steal my car, and you held a knife to my throat."

"You've been hunting me!"

"Not hunting," Sam sighed. "We were just looking for you."

"Unbelievable." But got up, walking to the door. "Hey where are you going?"

"I need a drink. And some food I could eat a freaking horse I'm so hungry." Sam looked up. "You're 18, they won't serve you." It was slightly worrisome that they knew my age but I laughed anyway. "Yeah I'm 18," I pulled a card out of my back pocket, holding it up so the guys could see it. "But Andrea Miller is 22." Dean walked up to me and I thought he was going to put me on lock down. Saying I couldn't leave. But he handed me sunglasses and brushed past me opening the door.

"What are these for?"

"So you don't scare people at the bar with your freaky green eyes." I smiled and put them on, letting my long brown hair cover my ears. "You coming Sammy?" He shook his head in defeat. "Yeah, Yeah I'm coming."

We all got out of the Impala at a Bar & Grill down the road from the motel. Sam had brought his computer. Always typing away that one. Maybe he could teach me a thing or two. I had never been good with computers. "You guys find a table, I'm gonna go to the washroom." I passed Dean my coat and he walked into the restaurant and turned to look at me while Sam kept walking. "Don't jump out the window now. We'll just send Cas to find you again."

"I just gotta pee Dean." He put his hand up, backing away. "Alright, just making sure." He turned to follow Sam and I shook my head. Hunters. I stepped into the bathroom, and my forearm started to sting. Then the sting turned into pain. A deep red line of blood about 4 inches long, going down my arm had appeared were 30 seconds ago there was nothing.

I put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding and ran to the sink. I put my arm under the cold water and the pain began to fade. The bleeding stopped and I dried my arm.

What the hell?

I pulled out the rag I always kept in my pocket and rapped up the wound. Then I washed the blood off my hands and walked out of the bathroom. Sam and Dean were sitting across for each other in a booth by the window. Sam had his back to me and was typing away on his laptop. I plopped down next to Dean. "You're gonna wanna see this." Sam looked up and Dean put down the beer he was drinking.

I unwrapped the rag and put my arm on the table. Sam's eyebrows shot up and Dean looked at him. "So what? It just a cut. You did kill a werewolf today."

"This just happened and I don't know how." I grabbed Dean's beer before he could stop me and took a drink. "Hey!" He reached for it but I stretched my arm away from him. Sam cleared his throat. "Did it hurt?"

"No, it made me feel all fuzzy inside." I said sarcastically. Dean gave up and waved at the waitress. I took another drink and put the beer in front of me. "And you didn't see anything? There was no one else there?"

"I was alone."

"Let me see it." I reached my arm out so he could see. A blond waitress walked over, taking out a notepad and a pen. She had been checking Sam out from the bar for the last 10 minutes. "What can I get you handsome?" She said smiling at Sam, who ordered a salad then turned his attention back at the cut on my arm.

Nice try. Slut.

Dean ordered another beer and a burger with bacon and cheese, and then turned to me. "What do you want?"

"Oh thank god I haven't eaten in forever. I'll have the same with extra cheese, extra bacon and a large cola." The waitress looked at me, trying to decide what was wrong with me. Then she looked at Dean. "What? Do you not feed the poor girl?" He scoffed. "What are you talking about I just met her today. She tried to steal my damn car!" She looked back at me, appalled.

I made a funny face at her because she was just standing there, staring at me. She whirled and walked quickly away. Sam raised an eyebrow, releasing my arm. "What was that about?" I sat back in the booth next to Dean. "I didn't like the way she was looking at me." He went back to whatever it was he was doing on his computer.

"Has this ever happened before?" Dean took a sip of the new beer he'd ordered. "If it had would I be this worried?" Sam was still typing away on the computer, brow furrowed. "Sam don't you think we have more important things to worry about than a hunt?" I said with a sigh. He looked up, astonished. "How did you-?"

"You've got that look that every hunter gets when they find a supernatural death. Plus your typing a lot, probably researching a monster or town lore, you keep clicking the top right hand corner so you have multiple windows open and you keep switching between them. Also you keep fidgeting so something must be going on."

Silence.

"Alright you have got to teach me how to do that." Dean said, impressed. Sam was still gaping. "How did you do that?" I rolled my eyes "I saw the screen when I came back from the bathroom dumby." Sam grumbled incoherently. "What was that Grumpy?" He sighed. "Yes I found a case. It's just a couple miles south. Kids have been going missing only to turn up in a ditch a couple days later-" Dean took another drink of his beer. "So? It could be a serial killer. What makes you think it's our kind of thing?"

"Well Dean, I wasn't finished." I rolled my eyes. "He's very sorry Sam. Now finish please." He sighed and continued. "When the parents of the children were called, they said their kids were camping with friends." Dean pulled out his wallet and put a couple ones on the table. "Alrighty. Looks like we're going a couple miles south."


	3. Chapter 3: Guns & Roses

Chapter 3 : Guns & Roses

Abandoning our lunches, we paid and left the Bar&Grill. Dean opened the trunk of the Impala and checked over his weapons. Rolling my eyes, I slid into the back seat. Dean slammed the trunk shut and jumped in the driver's seat. Sam was already in the passenger's seat. "You sure you're ready for this Jessie?" I know he was just being thoughtful but I never did take pity well. "Of course I'm ready Sam, I'm a Hunter." I didn't mean to snap but...

Dean sighed. "Okay." My mouth began to ache as we pulled out of the parking lot and began driving south. My teeth were all tingly. Could this day get anymore strange? "Okay what's the game plan? Cas' contact is in the same town as all the killings. We should go talk to them first."

"Sounds like a plan but can I have a gun? No offence but I don't trust anything about the Winged Wonder." Angel or not, I don't like strangers. It was a miracle I trusted Sam and Dean. "Absolutely not." Dean said harshly. "Dean-"

"No Sammy we don't know anything about her. We don't know what she is and she already tried to kill us."

"Hey you kidnaped me Dean!"

"It wasn't a choice!"

"There's always a choice!" Dean went quiet. So maybe that was the wrong thing to say but what was I supposed to do? The rest of the drive, everybody was silent, so I had plenty of time to think about how my gums were numb. And now my fingers hurt. Fabulous.

We pulled into the dirt driveway of the little old house. There was a rose garden out front that looked meticulously cared for. Dean parked and looked back at me. "Don't forget the sunglasses."

"What? You said this person is Cas' friend. Why would it matter?"

"Because chances are he's a hunter." I grumbled as Sam and Dean hopped out of the car. But I did put the sunglasses on. The brothers walked up the porch steps ahead of me and Sam knocked on the door. There was shuffling in the other side of the door and the safety on a gun clicked off.

I grabbed Sam and Dean by the arms and pulled them away from the door. Dean glared at me. "What the hell?" I put a finger to my mouth "Shhh."

"Jess-" I slapped Sam's shoulder and made a face. Making a gun with my hands I pointed at the door. The brothers pulled out their guns and I motioned to Dean to give me a weapon. He ignored me and flanked Sam at the door. "Get off my property!"

"Please let us in, we just need to talk to you. Castiel sent us."

Silence.

Metal slid and the door unlocked. Sam turned the nob and the door flew open, revealing a stout little man holding a shotgun at chest level. We stepped in the house, the brothers still in front of me. The tension was thick so I tried to lighten the mood. "So I'm guessing you're a hunter." I gestured to the gun. "You can put that away, we're just here to talk."

I stepped between Sam and Dean trying to stop the conflict. The older hunter finally lowered the shot gun and spoke to Dean. "How do you know about the angel?" Sam and Dean tucked their guns in their waistbands and straightened their backs. Dean glanced at me before he spoke. "Cas, he uh, he pulled me out of Hell." My jaw dropped. "You were in HELL?! Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't important!"

"The hell it wasn't," pun intended, "I'm travelling around with a guy who's been to Hell and his skyscraper of a brother," I waved my hand at Sam, "and you don't think it's important that you've been DEAD?" Sam stepped in. "Can we do this later please guys?" Without thinking I whipped around to face Sam and tore off the sunglasses. "_No_!" Within seconds, guns were once again raised. The older hunter's pointed at me, Sam and Dean's pointed at him.

The room fell silent.

"What the hell is she?"

I was shaking and couldn't respond, knowing I had possibly made a fatal mistake. Luckily Sam was completely calm.

"That's the thing. We don't know."


	4. Chapter 4: Changes

Chapter 4 : Changes

Dean finally convinced the hunter to put down the gun and we all sat at the small kitchen table. I sat directly across from the older man (whose name was Frank), and I don't blame him for wanting something between us. My glowing eyes were enough to scare me. Sam broke the silence, "How do you know Castiel?"

"He talked to be in a dream, said he would 'need me soon enough', but he wouldn't say anymore."

"Cas doesn't do full answers." Dean informed the older man. There was another awkward silence and I tried to think of something to say, but I never got the chance. "So Castiel did something to change this girl's eyes, and he sent you to me. What for?" Dean shifted nervously. "We don't really know. He disappeared after telling us where to find you and now he won't come when I call." Frank chuckled. "He's not a dog kid, he's an angel."

"That's never stopped him from showing up before."

"He didn't say anything else?" Frank seemed to be itching for any information on the Holy Tax Accountant. "No sorry." Suddenly, my gums that had previously been numb and/or tingly seared with a horrible pain. I grunted and raised my hand to my mouth, which was no help because my fingertips suddenly had an awful case of killer pins and needles.

All three hunters stood and Frank reached for his gun, but Dean stopped him. The same pins and needles feeling swept through my feet and I jumped out of my chair, though my balance was terrible and I wobbled and almost fell. Dean grabbed my arm to steady me but that only resulted in my arm letting out a terrible crack and I fell to my knees.

My back jerked and I crumpled to the floor screaming. All at once everything hurt. "Jessie!" Dean was shouting and Sam was trying to take Frank's gun before he could shoot me. Sam shoved the man hard and he let go of the gun steading himself on the counter behind him. Dean was on his knees trying to help me up. I tried to tell him no. Everything hurt and I wanted to scream some more but my voice didn't work. Like I didn't have one.

Dean tried to help me up again but Sam stopped him. "No! Her spine's broken, you'll kill her if you move her!"

"We have to do something Sammy! We have to help! Frank," the old man could only stare, "don't just stand there call an ambulance!"

"Dean, her bones spontaneously started breaking how are we going to explain that?"

"I don't know Sam!" I felt something cut the inside of my lips and I tasted blood, but I couldn't care. Everyone went quiet and suddenly, I could hear everything.

The water dripping from the sink upstairs, the mouse scurrying in the wall, and most alarmingly of all, four hearts pumping like freight trains.

Then everything stopped.

As quickly as the silence had fallen, something exploded. Or maybe it was me, but my skin tore and my face stretched, smells exploded in my nose. My head felt as though it was being beaten into a different shape, and I couldn't hold back the screams. My spine hurt most of all. It grew and stretched and so did my ribs, until finally, after what felt like hours but I knew could have been only minutes, it all stopped.

I lay on my side with my eyes closed, not wanting to move. I feared I was dead, but I could still hear and smell everything. The four hearts still pumping so fast they must have been on fire. Everything felt different. "Jessie?" A voice asked, so quiet if I hadn't been listening I would have missed it. Dean.

Suddenly Frank's voice roared, "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! THAT'S NOT A GIRL THAT'S A BEAST!"

*GASP* whatever will happen next? ;P

So, this is my first real fanfiction. Sorry the OC is totally out there… I wasn't really thinking when I wrote this and it seemed like a good idea at the time just like basically everything I do… yeah well… yeah…


	5. Chapter 5: Explanations

Chapter 5 : Explanations

**Dean's P.O.V**

I had been kneeling with my head in my hands when Jessie finally stopped screaming, I thought it was over. Until I heard Frank yell. "WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! THAT'S NOT A GIRL THAT'S A BEAST!" I slowly lifted my head and jumped back when I saw the pile of orange and black fur in front of me. No way is that a tiger. I'm going crazy. I finally cracked. That's it! I'll go live with Martin at the crazy home!

But that was indeed a tiger and I was not going crazy. Well maybe I was going crazy, but that was definitely a tiger. It lay in front of me, breathing just as hard as me, if not harder. Sam was standing on the other side of the furry mound and he was shaking, but looked to be mentally stable. Frank on the other hand did not look at all mentally stable. He was pacing the small room and holding his head.

His gun sat on the table and he reached for it, but Sam stopped his hand. "How can this be happening?!" The old man was getting more and more worked up by the second. "We don't know any more than you Frank." Sam, always the one to state our innocence. I couldn't take this. The creature was breathing but not moving. It had to be Jessie. And I was getting desperate. "Cas get your feathery ass down here and explain yourself now."

There was a ruffling of wings and Castiel was standing next to me. "I did not expect this to happen."

"Well what was supposed to happen?" Sam was demanding an answer. "I fused her soul with the soul of a tiger. She was supposed to receive the strength and senses of that tiger, but it seems that is not what happened. She should not have been able to turn so quickly."

"Well good work detective. FIX HER."

"I'm sorry Dean I really am, but I can't. Once the two souls make contact, the human's soul will take over and the person will have the ability to change their form. She'll figure it out on her own... She's not a monster, she was meant to be your guardian."

"Our guardian? Okay I'm done with angel bullshit. Is Jessie, Jessie? Why isn't she waking up? Why her?" Sam was still silent, but now he was looking at Jessie. Frank hand gone totally quiet as soon as Cas showed up. "Yes, she is still herself. She's not waking up because she's just had every bone in her body broken so she could accept the other form, and I chose her because she is loyal and her heart is pure." I didn't know what to say.

"What do we do now Cas?" Castiel's features softened slightly. "She needs sleep, and so do you two." Sam found his voice and spoke up. "We should get a motel room and rest for a while."

"Yeah okay Sammy, good plan. You gonna be okay Frank?"

"Umm- I- Uh- did tha- wha-?"

Cas touched his forehead and the man toppled into his chair. "I had hoped he would handle this better but it seems I was wrong. He won't remember anything."

"Yeah okay Cas."

There was just one problem (apart from the obvious problem of the tiger) and Sam was thinking the same thing.

"How are we going to get a tiger into a motel?"

This chapter is pretty short but I thought I would try from Dean's point of view again so I hope you guys liked it!


	6. Chapter 6: Fur & Scars

Chapter 6 : Fur & Scars

**Dean's P.O.V**

I wish I could say that Sammy and I had no problem getting Tiger Jessie in the back of the Impala, but it was embarrassingly difficult. She slipped in and out of consciousness a couple times but never stayed awake for long. I began to wonder what the hell we were going to go to get our orange friend in the motel room without attracting attention.

If she didn't wake up or change back we were going to have to carry her and if the place was crowded... Well... Sam and I would probably be taking trip to the county jail. Luckily, about two minutes away from the cheapest motel in town, she woke up.

But she was still orange.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

When I woke up in the back of the Impala, I knew instantly that something was wrong. I jumped to my feet (four feet to be exact) and effectively hit my head on the roof. I yelped but it sounded like someone had hit a cat with a train, only louder. Much louder.

I panicked and tried to get out of the car. There was a tearing noise as my huge claws ripped the leather seats. "Hey easy on the seats Jess! Dammit I'll have to replace them again..." I'm a tiger and he's worrying about his bloody seats. A low growl escaped my throat and Dean shifted in his seat.

"Okay calm down Frosted Flakes, Sam's checking in then we're gonna get you in the room." I huffed, but I calmed down a bit. The car felt so much smaller than I remembered. Luckily, we didn't have to wait long for Sam to come back. He nodded at Dean, who got out of the car and came to my door, cracking it open. "Okay we have a small window of opportunity so move fast. Room 12, Sam's at the door to open and close it. The cameras will all be facing away in a minute, and then we'll have about 15 seconds. You got all that?"

How does he know that?

I nodded and crouched on the seat, my muscles knew what to do. I had no clue so I decided to just run and hopefully not miss the door. As the last camera turned, Dean opened the door all the way and I jumped. Too fast. But my tail circled and my body twisted and I landed facing the room.

I picked up speed as I crossed the 30 foot space. I passed through the door, and ran straight into Sam. He let out a shout as the air left both of our lungs. Oops. Dean came barreling into the room, shutting the door behind him. I pushed myself up off of Sam and shook my head.

Sam brushed himself off and plopped down on a bed. As Dean opened a beer, I jumped up on one of the two beds and lay down. My senses were in over-drive and it was quite tiring. "Oh nuh-uh. Get off the bed, you'll leave fur everywhere!" I growled and rolled on my side, unwilling to move.

"Oh common! Please? Please get off the bed. I'm really tired." If I could've smirked I would have. Dean Winchester, begging. I huffed and slid off the bed, and sat in the middle of the floor. Dean flopped down on the bed and let out a sigh.

Sorry this chapter is crappy but there's stuff I have to get out of the way so bear with me. Hope you enjoyed! It means a lot to me that there's actually people reading this jumble of words.

This story is kinda just going everywhere. As I mentioned before, this is my first real attempt at a fanfiction, sorry if it sucks.


	7. Chapter 7: Dreams Really Do Come True

Chapter 7 : Dreams Really Do Come True

I paced the room late into the night, trying to get comfortable enough to sleep. But no luck. I could leave. I mean they did kidnap me. And what are they gonna do? Put up signs?

"Lost Tiger. Responds to the name 'Jessie'. Enjoys antique cars and hunting monsters."

Yeah that'll go well. And even though Dean had said they would send the angel after me if I ran, I didn't think it would be a problem. Why would Castiel send Sam and Dean to find me if he could find me himself? My guess was he couldn't.

Of course there was the problem of the door. Then again there was always the window... There was one in the back of the room facing the forest. I could probably lift it open with my nose... I padded to the window and nudged it up. It creaked quietly and I flinched, checking to make sure it hadn't awakened the brothers before squeezing through the small space.

I landed softly on the grass and took off running. More stable now than getting out of the Impala. Weaving through the trees, I saw lights. Getting closer I realized the lights were moving. And moving fast. Before I could even think to stop, I was on the highway. Lights shined on me and a huge truck honked. I jumped out of the way, almost flying into a car. But it swerved and hit the truck. With a huge crash, the car flipped and the truck fell over.

Without thinking, I ran to the car. There was a young woman in the driver side. Her head was bleeding but she was awake, and she kept mumbling something I couldn't make out. She managed to open her door but collapsed before she could get out.

I grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her away from the now flaming car. The other driver was out of the truck and was on his phone. Other cars had stopped all around us and people were staring right at me. The Tiger on the Highway.

Just before I could escape into the woods, I heard crying. No. No no no no. I will NOT be responsible for the death of an infant.

Running back to the car, past staring eyes and the screaming mother, I climbed in the driver side door to the back seat. I cut the seat belt with my claws, careful not to hurt the now terrified infant. I picked him up by the shirt and dashed out of the car.

I reached the mother just as the car exploded. She grabbed for the child and backed up quickly, staring into my eyes. I bolted away, just when the police showed up. They'd shoot me for sure. I ran off through the woods for a good ten minutes before I suddenly recognized where I was.

It was the beach.

I stick broke behind me and I whipped around, coming face to face with the big white wolf. It was injured unlike the last time I saw it, in my dream. But I didn't have time to think about that, because it lunged at me, snapping its powerful jaws.

I jumped back and it circled me, trying to get a good angle. I turned with it and dodged out of the way when it lunged again. This time I swiped at it with sharp claws, and left four deep scratches down the left side of its face.

It howled in pain and fell. I let out a growl and moved towards the snow white mound. The wolf jumped up, running off into the woods. I began to follow but there was a sharp pain in my side and I heard a shout. I had been shot with a tranquilizer. "It's over here!"

I bent around and pulled the dart out with my teeth and dropped it. It wasn't taking effect. I must be a special tiger. I growled at the thin man standing in front of me. He was shaking in his Animal Control uniform, and there were more voices coming from behind him.

I have to get out of here.

I whirled and ran back the way I had come, and before I knew it, I was crossing the highway again just down the road from the crash. I could hear the sirens wailing. I ran faster. To the only place I could feel safe, even if I didn't understand why. I climbed back in the window and jumped up on the little couch, listening to the relaxed breathing of the two hunters.

If I went out on my own, I would do more harm than good. So I would stay. I would stay and help the Winchesters any way I could. At least until I was human again. If I was ever human again. At this point, it was starting to seem hopeless.

Right.

So I was reading this over and I realized how quickly it escalated. Sorry for that, unless you liked it in which case I'm freaking awesome.


	8. Chapter 8: The Hunt Is On

Chapter 8 : The Hunt Is On

I let Sam and Dean sleep longer because later, we were going to get the thing that was killing kids, whether they liked it or not. But I didn't see why they would have a problem with it. Realizing I was thirsty, I nudged Dean's hand with my nose. "Go away I'm sleeping." I batted his hand at me and rolled away.

Fine, I'll ask Sam. He's nicer anyway. I put my huge paws on the edge of Sam's bed and nudged his shoulder. Unlike Dean, Sam sat up and stretched. "What's up?"

"No Sammy, don't give her what she wants she'll never stop." Sam rubbed his eyes and yawed. He looked so innocent. I shoved the beer bottle that was sitting on the nightstand and thankfully Sam got it. He nodded and stood to get me some water. Thank god Sam was here because I doubt Dean would be able to figure out a makeshift language. Sorry Dean.

When Sam came back, I drank the water happily and Dean groaned. "You're making noise. I don't like it." Alright Dean, I was gonna let you sleep but that's enough... Time to hunt. I jumped up on the empty side of his bed and rolled over in top of him. "Hey! What are doing?! Get off me!" He struggled and wriggled but, you know, tiger vs. man...

I heard Sam chuckle from the bathroom doorway, and I grabbed Dean by the shirt collar pulling him off the bed and dragging him across the floor to the table where Sam had set up his computer. "Jessie! What the hell are you doing lemme go!" I let him go and brushed my tail across the keys of the computer, waking it up to the browsers Sam had been looking at in the diner.

Dean looked at the screen and Sam's smile faded. "Jessie, we can't go on a hunt. You're still... disabled..." Disabled my ass. I bared sharp fangs and the brothers flinched. I immediately felt bad, and Sam was right, I couldn't go on a hunt like this. So I'd just have to figure out how to change back.

Okay Jessie, you can do this. I fought mentally, with another being I could now feel inside. But no luck. Well if I can't escape it, maybe I can hide it. I closed my eyes and imagined a tiger. Then, from its chest, a human body emerged and encompassed the tiger, until it was completely gone.

I opened my eyes to find Sam and Dean gaping at me. "What?... OH MY GOD IT WORKED!" I excitedly began checking to make sure my hands and face and legs were all there.

"How did you-?"

I let out a breath when I realized everything was as it should be. "I don't know. Anyway I don't have time to think about it. We have work to do." Dean nodded and the brothers collected their bags. "Uh, yeah. Let's go get this son of a bitch."

Sorry this chapter was short... And boring. Major filler crap... But I had to get this out of the way and if you haven't noticed already I'm kinda obsessed with detail. ;) Next chapter is gonna be an exciting one so stay tuned.


	9. Chapter 9: Kings & Hellhounds

Chapter 9 : Kings & Hellhounds

Dean loaded the bags into the car while Sam and I went to check out. I realized I didn't have my sunglasses when the manager kept staring at my eyes. I guess my eyes are gonna stay green then. At least maybe I can have some fun with it. For the next five minutes while Sam was dealing with papers and stuff, I stared directly at the manager. He kept throwing glances at me to see if I was still looking at him.

Then, out of nowhere, I felt a presence behind me. I could sense it, but I didn't let on that I knew until I had to. "Sam." He looked up from where he was hunched over writing. As soon as he saw the person, his face changed into one of hate.

"Crowley."

"Hello Moose. Who's your pet?" He had a heavy accent, and a voice that gave nothing away. "I have a name. Crowley was it?" I turned but I wasn't ready for his closeness, and I jumped back. "Skittish one isn't she?" Sam was quiet, like he didn't dare speak. "Well you were 5 inches from my face!" The door opened behind Crowley, and Dean marched in with a shotgun.

"Jessie back up."

I started to move when Crowley grabbed my arm, holding me in front of him. Something about him felt wrong and my senses bristled. No. I'm not shifting again, I just got back! Due to lack of other options, I slapped him across the face and kicked him in the stomach. He grunted and stumbled backwards, almost falling into Dean.

He straightened his suit and glared at me. "That's no way to treat the King of Hell." I knew it! He's a demon. Demon King rather. Sam stepped in front of me, holding a knife. "Uhhh, Sam? That's not gonna work..."

"It's a demon knife, it kills demons." He replied. "Come on boys, can't we get along?" Crowley asked putting his hands in his pockets. "I would say... no." Dean said giving Sam a look. Okay that's really starting to get annoying. Do they even know they're doing that? Sam nodded to Dean. "I would say I'm sorry about this, but I'm not." Dean said, raising the gun.

Crowley nodded and looked at the floor. "Then I'm not sorry about this." He whistled and smoke billowed down the hall. No, there was something in the smoke. A dog, a huge, black dog. And it was going straight towards Sam. "Sam move!" He rolled to the side and searched around for the threat. "Where is it?!" Dean was aiming his shot gun where Sam had been standing.

"What do you mean 'where is it'?! It's right there!" I screamed pointing at the smoking creature. He shot at it but it had already moved. "Dean stop! You're not hitting it, give me the gun." He tossed it to me and I fired, hitting the thing square in the chest. It whimpered and turned away from Sam, to me. Growling, it charged.

So much for that... I clicked the safety on the gun and tossed it away. "Jessie what are you doing?" Sam shouted. The dog thing hit me and I fell. It bit into my shoulder and I let out a scream that turned into a roar. As I changed, its jaws loosened, unsure of what was happening.

Now fully shifted, I bit into its neck, tasting blood. It jumped away and got to my feet, growling. "What?" It was Crowley. I glanced at him and he took a step back. Pulling himself together, Crowley snapped his fingers and the hound disappeared. Relieved, I took the weight off my wounded shoulder and promptly fell over. I shifted and Sam ran over. "Jessie?" I sat up slowly, with his help and held my shoulder. "Well that was interesting wasn't it" Crowley said, shifting his weight. "Shut it Crowley."

"Fine." And he was gone. Dean turned the wide eyed manager, "Towels, lots of towels. Now." So much for that monster hunt...

Okay Hi yeah. I had to bring Crowley into it 'cause he's amazing and I love him.

I'm gonna be completely honest with you... I had absolutely no idea where this story is going... Yeah I know terrible of me, I just kinda played it by ear. (I'M SORRY).

Anyways, thank you guys sooooo much! You're all my favorite people.


	10. Chapter 10: Behind Bars

Chapter 10 : Behind Bars

**Sam's P.O.V**

Jessie was losing a lot of blood. The manager had brought an armful of white towels. Needless to say, they're not white anymore. She managed to stay awake while Dean and I argued, again, about taking her to the hospital. But Jessie had managed to convince us otherwise by shifting. And neither of us wanted to explain to the doctors why we had a tiger.

"What are we going to do? We can't stay here."

"I don't know Sam! Give me a second!" Dean started pacing the room trying to think. I busied myself checking on Jessie's shoulder. Lifting the new towel off the wound, I noticed the punctures were smaller. And the bleeding had stopped. Completely. "Dean."

"What?"

"Look. Jessie, can you feel anything?" She shook her head. The punctures were now visibly getting smaller and smaller until they were gone. Jessie's eyes snapped open and she shifted, bolting to her feet. She grabbed her shoulder. "What happened? What did you do?"

"We didn't do anything." Dean assured her, "It happened on its own." She just looked at us. I was about to break the silence when sirens pierced our ears. Dean grabbed the manager by the shirt. "You called the cops?!"

"What did you tell them?"

"I uh- th- I-"

"We don't have time for this. Common guys, unless you wanna get arrested." I nodded and Dean opened the door. An officer shoved a gun in his face and more officers came up beside us. "Put your hands in the air and turn around!" Jessie cursed behind me. "Really?"

**Jessie's P.O.V**

They put me in my own cell. Sam and Dean were in the cell next to me and were hand cuffed. I, on the other hand, was not. They would regret that. Maybe. If I could come up with a plan. "So. What's the plan?" Sam said my thoughts out loud. "Plan?" Dean was laying on the little cot. "Yes Dean the plan. The plan to get us out of here. Call Castiel or something."

"I've been calling. He's not answering." Dean said rather grumpily. "Great." Sam leaned up against the wall. "What are you doing? Common I need something to pick a lock with."

"They took my lock pick."

"Get a spring out of the mattress." Sam gave me a funny look but picked up a rock off the floor and shoved Dean off the cot, who did not look at all happy about that. Cutting open the mattress, he pulled a spring out and passed it to me through the bars. "Let me know if a guard comes this way." He nodded and I set to work trying to pry open my cell. It took me a good long time but finally the lock gave out. I pushed the door open an inch and it creaked. I winced and looked at Sam and Dean who were desperately trying to get my attention.

"Close it!" Dean hissed. I closed the door carefully and flopped back on my cot, trying to look inconspicuous. The guard came around the corner, "What are you three doing?" Sam and Dean were silent so I decided to have some fun. "I was just telling my brothers here how inconvenient it was that we got caught." Dean glared at me and the officer looked very confused.

"The Winchesters don't have a sister." He announced hesitantly. "Don't they?" I grinned at him. There was a long silence as the guard tried to work it all out in his head. Then a static voice came from his walkie-talkie and he marched away to answer it. "Our sister?"

"What, do you have a problem with having a 'sister'?" The brothers shared yet another 'brotherly' look and Sam spoke. "We've had a third sibling before... And it didn't really work out." I didn't know what to say to that, so I handed Sam the spring and he picked the lock on their door.

When Sam finally got the door open, I took the spring and shoved it in my jacket pocket. _Might need this later_. Sam and I flanked Dean as we moved towards the corner. "Dean. You're making too much noise." I whispered. "You could do better?" He shot back over his shoulder. I smiled and walked up next to him. Winking, I shifted.

Using the desks and tables, I stayed out of sight of the 3 officers lounging in chairs and playing chess, ironically eating doughnuts. I found the armory and shifted back, grabbing Sam's lock pick and Demon knife, which I shoved in my pocket, and Dean's shotgun, which I placed on the floor so I could pick it up in my mouth as a tiger.

I was about to shift back and return to the holding cells, when I saw a pair of Duo swords. I had always been a good fighter with swords and knives, so I tied the sheath to my belt, shifted and returned to the brothers with our things.

Shifting back, I handed the guys each their things. "Where'd you get the sword?" Dean asked, somewhat judgingly. "Swords, there's two. And I got them in the same place I got everything else." Sam nodded. "Do you know how to use them?" I gave him a look. "Would I take a weapon I don't know how to use?" Dean looked at me skeptically. "Yes I know how to use them!" I hissed. "Now let's get out of here. We still have a monster to kill."

I got nothing to say to this…


	11. Chapter 11: Home

Chapter 11 : Home

**Jessie's P.O.V**

After sneaking out a back door, we high tailed it back to the motel where the Impala was thankfully still parked. "Oh thank god Baby's still here!" I rolled my eyes at Dean but I too was glad it was here. "I hate to put a damper on your parade Dean, but we need to make a trip to a clothes store..." I motioned to my blood soaked tank top and jeans.

"You're wearing all black, it just looks like you fell in a puddle." Dean answered waving me off. "Well it definitely feels like I took a bite to the shoulder to save your asses." Sam leaned against the car, crossing his arms. "Dean, she did save our lives. The least we could do is get her some new clothes."

Dean sighed. "Yeah okay fine, but we have to be quick, they'll have realized we're gone by now." I beamed getting in the car. "Thanks guys." Dean huffed as he and Sam slid in the car. When we got to the store I rushed to the women's section with Sam following behind me. I grabbed a few pairs of jeans, some shirts, and some other feminine products. Grabbing a backpack, I went to the cash. After paying we went back to the car and Dean drove us away. I didn't think we would get caught but you could never be too careful.

"We need to find a place to stay." Dean said after a while. I was about to make a smart remark about how we were in the middle of nowhere when I saw a sign I recognized. "Where are we?"

"Uhhh... Boston?"

"My family- I mean, I have a house near here," The house my father died in. "No one will bother us... We can stay there." There was an awkward silence before Sam spoke up. "Are you okay Jessie?" Surprised, I looked up at him. He was staring back at me with his usual puppy face but his eyes were full of sympathy and understanding. I didn't know what had happened to his family but I could assume it was nothing good.

"Yeah- yes thank you I'm fine." I smiled a little and Sam smiled back sadly before turning back around. "Turn left." I told Dean.

Pulling into the dirt driveway, I took a good look at the house I grew up in. Tucked away in an opening in the woods, small and grey with an old willow tree out front. It looked older than it was but the bench under the tree was still there. Sam opened the trunk and started getting our stuff. Dean walked up to the front door and started to pick the lock. "What are you doing?" I crossed my arms. "Getting the door open."

I snickered, "Dean I used to live here. There's a key." He stood up, "Well then where is it?"

"Move."

"What?"

"Move. You're in the way." Dean stepped aside and I bent down, lifting up a rock. Under it, there was the familiar little silver key. I put it in the lock and walked in. Everything was exactly the same as when we left. There were sheets on the furniture we had left behind but that was it. There was nothing else. Nothing to indicate who had lived there.

"This is your house?"

"Yeah." I answered as Dean went upstairs to explore. "How long has it been since you left?" Sam asked carefully. "About a month." I said as I pulled the sheet off the couch and plopped down. "Hey I never did ask you," Dean came down the stairs, "how old were you when you started hunting?"

I curled up on the couch and wrapped my arms around my legs before answering. "I was ten when I shot my first ghost."

"Your Mom took you hunting when you were ten?"

"Not exactly. My grandmother sent me an old coin for my birthday that year and I guess it had a ghost attached to it. My dad ran in with a shot gun and when he fell down I just..." I trailed off, not wanting to remember. Shaking away the thought, I stood up. "There's extra rooms upstairs for you guys but we're gonna need food." Sam nodded, "I'll make a run. Anything in particular?"

"Beer." Dean and I said at the same time. After Sam left, I showed Dean to his room, then went to my own. Climbing under the covers, I fell asleep almost instantly.

Yeah okay hi!

Hope you liked the chapter, I don't know why but I particularly enjoyed writing this one… Anyway, If you wanna follow me on Twitter my user thingy is Jannaduce I know weird name don't judge nothing else was working.


	12. Chapter 12: First Day Again

Chapter 12 : First Day

When I woke up, it was almost noon. My eyes were brown again. I had discovered last night I could change them back and forth at will. That would be useful. Walking down the stairs I could hear Sam and Dean talking. "Why would they lie about their kids going missing?"

"I don't know Sam. Guilt?" They both sounded tired. "The bodies were torn to shreds by some kind of animal but the hearts were left alone, it's not a werewolf."

"What's going on?" I rubbed my eyes still not completely awake. "Sam went to the houses where the kids disappeared. All the parents said was that they were with friends for the week."

"Skipping school?" That was something my mum never would have let me get away with. "Yeah, the whole week."

"Okay, Sam, go down to the station, get me friends lists of all six kids. Dean, we're going to the school."

"Why? We could always wait until classes finish."

"To obvious. If they know something they're not going to tell cops."

"So why are we going to the school now?"

"Because I need my darling older brother to enroll me in classes. I start today." I grinned at Dean.

"Even if we can get you in, it'll be at least a week before you can start." Dean sighed. "Dean, you're an FBI agent. Tell them we're only in town for a month and education is very important to us." Dean thought it through. "Sam?"

"Yeah I think it could work. I'll get you that list." Dean nodded. "Alright, get dressed, it's your first day of school."

The principal at the school asked so many annoying questions, most of which I had Dean answer. "What's your name?" I looked at Dean. "Oh nuh-uh you can answer this one."

"Jessie Stiles." I responded, not bothering with an alias. Then the principal walked me to second class. When I first arrived in the classroom, I recalled what it was like to be the new girl. I got sick to my stomach and began wondering why I had ever suggested this. There was a group of three boys in the back of the room who looked beyond bored, and there were empty seats all around them. Well they look simply cheery.

"Class this is Jessie Stiles." The principal said quickly then hurried back to his office. The teacher gave me a look. He was young, but not too young. "Miss Stiles, welcome to History. Take a seat." Then he turned back to the board and continued the lesson.

I marched to the back of the room, taking a seat in front of the group of guys, one of which I noticed had white hair. Some of the kids in the front looked at me funny when I sat down and I heard one of the guys behind me whisper something about "the new girl". Twisting in my seat I gave him a look. "Problem?" The kid with the white hair was looking at me. He smiled, "No. No problem right boys?" The two other boys shook their heads, smiling as well.

Okay then... I turned back around, pretending to pay attention to the lesson. But I had my hearing focused on the trio for the whole hour. They didn't speak again during class. When the bell rang, I checked my schedule. Phys Ed. Okay I can kick ass with my new tiger strength. It seemed I had it in human form too.

I changed and entered the gym to find the girls on one side and the guys on the other. Most of the girls seemed prissy, like they couldn't catch a basketball to save their lives. Which was ironic because that's what the coach had planned. The white haired boy was standing in the middle with his two goons. I couldn't help but notice that he looked incredibly strong. He knew it too. That wouldn't help him against me though.

The coach split us up girls vs girls, guys vs guys. Even he knew the most if the girls wouldn't hold up against the guys, who were all fit and ready to go. "Hey Coach?" I spoke up after he split the teams. "Can I be on one of the guys' teams?" A blond haired girl snorted, like she didn't think I could handle it. The boy with the white hair snickered. Even Coach laughed, "Fine. Just don't come crying to me when you get hurt." He blew his whistle then walked off.

I faced the white haired guy. "Ready to lose?" His smile vanished, replaced by curiosity. I think. The taller of his friends spoke up. "She talks big for such a short girl, doesn't she Isaac?" He said to the white haired boy. "Sure does, Alex." I smiled, "You'll be the first to go down big guy." Some of the guys laughed. Coach assigned me the opposite team as Isaac and his friends. I marched to the center so I could face off with Alex. The whistle blew and I jumped, hitting the ball to a teammate.

The ball got passed around a bit before finding its way back to me. I ran for the net, dodging Isaac a few times and scoring. Halfway through the match, Alex was really starting to piss me off. "Right, he's gotta hit the ground." I said under my breath. Running for the net again with the ball, I passed to a black haired boy and slammed right into Alex who hit the floor.

The bell rang as he got up and I smiled at him before leaving for the locker room. After changing, I checked my phone. I had a text from Sam. It was the list of names. And Isaac and Alex were among them...

At noon, I found a quiet spot to call Dean. "Hello?"

"Dean, hi. I've got a bit of a problem."

"No don't say that I hate it when people say that. Stuff always goes wrong!" I sighed, "Well something already went wrong."

"Dammit Jessie what'd you do?"

"Why do you assume that I did something?!"

"Just tell me what happened."

"Well when I first got to History, there was this group of guys and they looked really grumpy and well long story short it was Isaac and Alex and I may have tackled Alex during gym and pissed them both off." Dean quiet for a minute, "Hey Sam?" He shouted away from the phone thank god. "How much beer do we have?" I couldn't hear what Sam said but it seemed to please Dean.

"Alright Kiddo, its Friday. You're throwing a party."

"Why am I throwing a party? Dean the house is barely furnished and there are weapons everywhere."

"We can put out stuff in the trunk and don't you worry about the house. Sam and I will take care of that." I heard a protest from Sam. "You focus on getting people to show up. Especially Alex an Isaac"

"How am I gonna do that?"

"They're high school students. Tell them free alcohol is involved."

A/N :

Nien


	13. Chapter 13: Paint & Party

Chapter 13 : Paint & Party

I spread the word about the party and by last class, the whole school was buzzing. Well at least I know people will show up... Just before I walked out the door, I saw Isaac. Alex and the other boy who follows Isaac around (who I guess was named Matt) were there too. I took a deep breath and walked over. This would be the biggest fake apology in history.

"Hey, Alex?"

"What do you want?" Isaac gave him a look. "I just wanted to apologize for gym class. I didn't think I'd hit you that hard." Lies lies lies. Alex looked like he was about to say something rude but Isaac cut in, smiling "Apology accepted." Okay? "Anyway, I'm having a party tonight and I guess over half the school is coming. What's the harm in three more?" Matt smiled, "Are you inviting us?"

"I guess I am." I handed Isaac the address on a piece of paper, then told them what I'd told everyone else. "The drinks are free."

Sam picked me up from school an hour before the party. I had stayed at the school until dark to sneak in and look at student files. "Find anything on the case?"

"Yeah, those lists. All six of the kids were friends with Isaac. His name is the only one they have in common. I guess they spent a lot of time with him." Sam nodded. "Find anything on him?" I sighed, "No not a damn thing. He doesn't carry a binder, no book bag, I couldn't find anything in the records. And he doesn't seem like the type of person to share his life's story with a stranger."

"Well, people are more willing to talk when they're drunk..." I didn't catch on at first, but when I did, "No. No! No."

"What?" Sam asked, genuinely confused. "Sam, I'm not getting drunk with him. Honestly he kinda scares me."

"Comon Jess, you turn into a tiger! You should scare him! And I'm not saying you have to get drunk. Just make sure he does." When had Sam started calling me Jess? I glared at him. "Fine. But I want you and Dean nearby in case something happens. My dad had a bar in the shed off the house. It has couches and stuff." Sam nodded again. "Okay, I still gotta change before the party. How's the house doing?"

"Dean's putting in the finishing touches." I sighed, slightly worried. Sam noticed of course.

"Don't worry, Dean knows how to party. The problem's gonna be getting him out of the house." When we got back, I took a minute to admire the house. The lights had been replaced with black lights and there was glowing neon paint splattered everywhere.

"There better be sheets on those walls Dean!" I shouted as I ran up the stairs to change into the white skinny jeans and grey tank top I'd bought yesterday, and threw a white button up shirt on top. I checked all the hiding spots in the house for weapons, and when I was content that none of the pokey students would find a shotgun or machete in the closet, I went back downstairs.

I saw Dean walking out the door with the paint cans. "Wait. Leave it." He turned around, confused. "What for?" I grabbed a can from him and dipped my fingers in. On the wall I wrote:

"Paint up." Then put an arrow pointing at the cans. Dean laughed "You're weird." I smiled and wiped my hand on his face leaving green paint on his cheek. "Aw, gross!" I snickered, then, hearing cars pull up, I ran to the iPod Dock where I had plugged in my phone and started the music. Metallica blared and Dean smiled at me. "I may have to stay for the party if you're playing this music."

"No! They all think you're a cop get out or no one will drink!" I shoved him out the back door. He grabbed a bottle of Whiskey on the way out.

"No. Dean, no. I need that! Gimme!" I reached out and managed to grab the bottle before slamming the door and locking it. I could hear him laughing on the other side. The front door opened and kids poured in, whooping and hollering.

"Let's do this."

After a few drinks, the people dancing, covered in glowing paint, was getting confusing. I was starting to think Isaac wouldn't show up. But, sure enough, he showed. Alex and Matt followed him in. "Hey glad you guys could make it." I plastered on a smile. "Glad to be here." Isaac replied. There was something about him I just couldn't put my finger on. He was a cocky asshole one minute, and the next he was the most polite guy in high school.

"Where's the beer?" Alex asked, rather rudely I might add. "By the paint." I pointed. He nodded and walked off, dragging Matt behind him. "Do you want something?" I asked Isaac. "I brought my own." He smiled and pulled a flask out of his leather jacket. Until then, I hadn't noticed that he was almost as tall as Dean. I was looking around the room trying to keep track of everything, sipping my drink. I wasn't totally positive what it was but it was good. Just then, I heard a window screech open and light footsteps touch the floor.

I guess it was my tiger hearing 'cause the music was so loud I could barely hear myself think. I looked around but all the windows were closed and locked. "Jessie?" Isaac brought me back to focus. "What?"

"I asked you if you grew up here." I stammered. He spoke? "Uhh yeah- I- I grew up here. In this house. I played chess with my father at that table… the one that kid is dancing on…" Oh god why did I say that? Isaac laughed at my awkwardness. "You need another drink." I looked down at my now empty bottle. "Yeah," I nodded, "maybe you could get me refill? I gotta do something..." Isaac frowned, "Need any help?"

I giggled, "Do I need help going to the bathroom? Thanks Isaac, but I think I'll mange in my own." I think he blushed but it was hard to tell in the dark. I left Isaac to get drinks and went upstairs, weaving between people, to meet the intruder.

What do you think will happen next? :O I know. You all have to wait till you click 'next chapter'! Omg I'm tired… Okay well know there's a very annoying kid watching me type. Yeah you. Mind your own business you rotten tater tot.

Wow okay ummm, see you at the end of the next chapter! XP


	14. Chapter 14: Zahir

Chapter 14 : Zahir

Walking down the hall, I grabbed a bottle, not wanting to run around the house with a shotgun during my own party. I checked all the rooms. I checked my room last. It was the last room in the hall and was the only room that had easy access to the roof. I turned the knob carefully and slowly opened the door, wincing when it creaked. There was a familiar smell, but it also smelled different. No stop it, there's a burglar in your house and you're worrying about how they smell? I let out a breath and shoved the door open.

Bursting in, bottle held high, I prepared to face the intruder. What I was not expecting was for said intruder to flinch, fall, and scramble for the now closed window. "No please! Don't hurt me!" I know that voice. I flipped on the lights, putting the bottle on the nightstand. "Zahir?" The boy turned when he heard his name. "Hi Jess the uh, the door was locked." Zahir stood. "What the hell are you doing climbing in my window?"

Zahir has been my best and more or less only friend since grade eight. When Mum had moved us out, I hadn't gotten to say a proper good bye. I couldn't tell him I was a hunter, not because he wouldn't believe me, but because it would put him in danger. "I heard there was a party here and I thought that must have meant that you and your mum were back. How did you convince her to let you have this party?"

Zahir's father had died in a car accident when he was eleven and then he had found his mother dead on the kitchen floor a week later. The police said it was a suicide but my father had found sulfur. She was killed by demons, and he thought the crash had been caused by demons too. We'd never told Zahir though, and his aunt had moved here to look after him.

He'd spent countless days at my house and he had taken great pride in kicking my ass at Star Fox on the 64. Mum would make us sandwiches for supper and we'd be up all night yelling and screaming at the TV when we fell off the screen on Super Smash Bros.

But those easy days were over. My mother was dead, and this house was the only thing I had left. "She- she didn't she's uh..." It was then that I realized I hadn't had a chance to break down over my mother's death with all these bomb shells going off in my face. "She's dead." Mixed emotions crossed Zahir's face but I knew he understood. We were silent for a long time, and I would have been happy to leave the party and run through the woods for a while, but I heard a crash downstairs, and then there was cheering.

I huffed, "Come on," I said to Zahir, "people are breaking stuff." He nodded and followed me out the room and down the stairs. We reached the living room and found exactly what I didn't want to see at a party. A fight. It looked like a jock was just blowing off steam for a second but then I noticed that he was swinging his fists but hitting air. Then I saw Alex with his fists in the air. "Come on Isaac!"

"Who's Isaac?" Zahir asked, looking slightly amused. "Currently? He's a problem."

I shoved through the crowd and grabbed the jock by the shoulder, "Cut it out!" He turned on me and I could smell the alcohol on his breath, he was easily taller than me and it took everything I had not to growl at him. "What are you gonna do about it?" Sighing I looked over to Isaac, who had not a scratch on him. Never the less, he looked really out of it.

"If you wanna fight someone, you can fight me." He threw his head back and laughed at me. "You think you can beat me?" I smirked, "I know I can beat you." A circle began to form around us and the jock rolled up his sleeves. Isaac clapped me in the shoulder before going to stand by Zahir who was pale faced and terrified.

The jock threw a sloppy but powerful punch. I ducked and punched his knee. He grunted and almost fell. Jesus what am I trying to do? Amputate his leg? No more of those kinds of punches. He threw another punch and I ducked again but this time I grabbed his wrist, and twisted. He grabbed my arm with his other hand and I kicked him in the stomach. He let go of my arm and I head butted him. Big mistake.

He laughed when I was temporarily dazed. He tripped me and I fell. He landed a few good punches before I kicked him hard in the gut with a little extra strength, sending him flying into the wall. We stood up and he charged. He leaped, hoping to catch me off guard. I side stepped and he rolled, and then turned around. Throwing another punch. But I had had enough and he was wrecking my house. I caught his fist. His eyes went wide and I smiled, "How did you-?" Before he could finish, I tucked my leg around the back of his, put my hand on his forehead, and shoved.

He hit the floor and the only noise in the room was the music, and the shuffling of someone handing someone money. "Get out." I told the jock. He stood up and tried to walk away with his dignity but he hit his leg on the corner off a table and hissed. I snickered under my breath. After the door closed, I realized how much my face hurt. I felt a split lip and a bloody, possibly broken, nose.

Zahir came over with an ice pack and Isaac thanked me. "It was no problem really, he was being an ass." Isaac was being pretty cool about the whole thing, but Zahir on the other hand... "How the hell did you do that?! Do you fight big league wrestlers or something?" His face went dark, "Are you on steroids?" I snorted, and flexed my "muscles". "Yes Zahir, I'm on steroids."

"Seriously though, how did you do that? He's like 300 pounds of buff football player!" I laughed, leave it to Zahir. "We should spar some time." Isaac announced. "I'd pay to see that." Zahir agreed. "I'm not here for very long I don't know if we'll have time before I-" Zahir grabbed each of our arms, dragging us out the back door. "Great! We can go now."

"Are you insane?! It's 3 am!" Zahir spun around. "That wasn't a problem five minutes ago." I didn't have an argument for that so, I followed him farther into the woods. We reached the little clearing where I had practiced archery a few years ago. Zahir had come along sometimes and we'd have competitions.

Zahir positioned us on either side of the clearing then backed out of the way. "Yes, this is going to be awesome." Isaac shook out his arms and I slipped into a crouch. "I'm warning you," Isaac shouted across the field. "I won't go easy on you just 'cause you're a girl." I smiled and felt my fangs sharpen, eager for competition. "Good."

Worried that my eyes would glow, I took a second to calm down. Isaac noticed and took advantage of it. He ran at me and I dodged, spinning around to return the attack but Isaac ducked and rolled out of the way. He unleashed a series of quick attacks that I blocked and dodged. He took a step back and I jumped, using his shoulders to land lightly behind him. I tried to use a pressure point but he kicked me hard in the shin and I missed. Pain shot up my leg as the bone broke and I fell to the ground. Just as quickly as the bone had broken, it began to heal. Shitshitshit. Obvious much?

Isaac bent over and whispered in my ear, "I know what you are."

Oh shit.

So this chapter was longer, they'll be more like this from now on xD

I'll be posting pictures of characters and such on my Deviant Art account: Freezerburn67, and Gamingcharacter is the one who actually drew them, most of the pictures are on her account too. I think I don't know.


	15. Chapter 15: Shifters

Chapter 15 : Shifters

How could he know? How could he possibly know?

I glanced at Zahir, hoping he hadn't noticed my mysterious healing. He had seen something but I hoped he didn't know what was happening. He was far enough away that he couldn't hear our conversation. Isaac was holding my shoulder like he was trying to help me. "Bring the claws out to play Jessie, I can handle it." He whispered in my ear. My eyes flashed and I resisted the urge to shift and tear him to shreds. I wasn't ready for Zahir to know about all this yet.

"Jessie? Are you okay?" Zahir shouted from across the field. "Yeah I'm, I'm okay. I need you to go to my dad's old shed. Tell Sam and Dean to get here-" Isaac's eyes flashed gold and he dug claws into my shoulder. That's when I put two and two together, "You're the white wolf."

"Sure am." He smiled evilly. "Zahir, go get them now!" Isaac punched me in the gut and I doubled over. Zahir took off towards the shed and Isaac tried to follow but I dug claws into his forearm and stopped him. As soon as Zahir was out of sight, I shifted, Isaac shifting along with me.

**Zahir's P.O.V**

I ran as fast as I could to the shed. I didn't know what was going on but I could hear crashing and some trees falling down. I ran faster tripping over roots and branches along the way. When I finally reached the shed, I turned the knob and slammed into the door. But it was locked. "Mother of God what is this door made of?"

I tried the knob again, hoping I had just turned it wrong last time. The door burst open and I ran in, only to hit my shoulder again, only this time it was a man well over six feet tall. "Who are you?" He sounded less curious and more suspicious. "What is it Sammy?" Another voice asked from inside the shed. "You're Sam?" I asked pointing at the man. "Yeah, who are you?"

I stepped through the door and was hit in the face with water. "What the hell?!" I wiped the water out if my face. The man who wasn't Sam, said something, 'Crista,' I think. "What?" The guy who had attacked me with water pulled out a knife, "Whoa! Please don't kill me!" Luckily, Sam spoke up, "Dean, he's clean." Dean nodded and put away the knife. "What's your name?" Now that my life was no longer in danger, I remembered why I was there. "I'm Zahir, but that doesn't matter-"

"Wait, wait, who names their kid Zahir?" Sam shot Dean a warning glance. "Ugh, look it doesn't matter, you need to come with me." Dean sat down on one of the little green couches. "And why would we do that?" Geez, who pissed in his cheerios? "Because Jessie needs help, she and Isaac were sparing and then I think it turned into a real fight cause half the time I couldn't even friggin' see them they were moving so fast."

That got them moving, but instead of going straight for the door like I thought they would, Dean grabbed a duffle bag and pulled out a shot gun and some knives. Sam grabbed a pistol and they opened the door. "Who the hell are you guys?! Why do you have guns in the shed? Why do you even have guns at all?" Dean turned around, "It's a long story."

With that they were out the door. Not knowing what else to do, I followed, showing them to the clearing.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

I had Isaac pinned, holding his throat in my teeth. But I didn't want to kill him and he knew it. For one thing he was like me, still at least partly human, and I also needed to question him about the dead kids. "Jessie?!" I would have responded but... Luckily, the trio found me anyway. Sam and Dean brandishing an assortment of knives and guns. Not necessarily helpful, but reassuring to have nearby. Zahir was gaping at the scene before him. Guess the cat's outta the bag...

Isaac jumped up while I was distracted, grabbed me by the scruff and flipped me on my side. I twisted and leaped away, planting myself between Isaac and the others. I shifted and spoke to Dean over my shoulder. "Don't kill him." The brothers exchanged looks. "Why not?" Sam lowered his pistol a bit but was still tense.

"Because someone who kills kids is someone who deserves a more painful death than getting shot." My teeth sharpened and I growled, but before I attacked, Isaac shifted and put his hands up. "What do you mean 'someone who kills kids'? I didn't kill them. They were part of my pack."

"What are you?" Dean demanded, raising his gun. "And if you didn't kill them who did?" Isaac's eyes glowed, "A rival pack." He took a step forward. I stepped with him, my own eyes changing color, daring him to come closer. He stopped, "I'm a Shifter, just like your friend here." He gestured to me. "And him too." He pointed to Zahir. I spun around, "Okay seriously what the hell?

Wow okay I lied… this chapter isn't as long as I would've liked. Oops.


	16. Chapter 16: Z, Meet the Angel

Chapter 16 : Z, Meet the Angel

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Zahir was supposed to be untouchable. He was supposed to be human. He wasn't supposed to be involved in the supernatural in anyway much less _be_ one. What was I supposed to do? I can't kill him. _Mum_ _would_ _have_. She believed everything supernatural was a killer. I believe there are exceptions.

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts, weapons had been raised. Not just by Sam and Dean, who had guns pointed at Isaac and Zahir. Isaac was half shifted, and Zahir's hands were no longer human. They weren't wolf or tiger either, more like talons. While Sam was occupied with Isaac, I could see Dean itching to shoot my best friend in the face.

"Dean, I'm supposed to be your magical guardian friend, I would protect you two with my life. But I am warning you, I will not let you hurt my friend." Dean looked at me, trying to decide if killing Zahir was worth the risk. "But he's supernatural."

"So am I, and you two have both been to Hell so there's that." Dean lowered his gun, "Oh not this again!" Completely ignoring the others, we began to argue. "Oh yes this again! When had you planned on telling me?" Dean threw his arms up and Sam sighed, "We hadn't planned on telling you." Zahir stayed quiet while Isaac looked confused. "You saying Hell is real?" He asked no one in particular.

Dean nodded, "Mhm, Heaven and Purgatory too." Heaven being real wasn't a shock to me, you know, Trench Coated Wonder and everything. But being a non-religious person, I had heard of Purgatory but had no sweet clue what it was. "What's Purgatory?" I turned to Sam, knowing he was the book worm and probably knew.

He ran a hand through his hair as he answered, a nervous twitch, "Basically, monster Hell." Dean shifted his weight nervously, "Yeah it's a really nasty place, not welcoming at all." My jaw dropped. "How would you- No. You were- Why were you in Purgatory?!"

"Can we have this conversation later please?" Dean begged, motioning Isaac and Zahir. I sighed, knowing he was right. Nodding, I turned to face Isaac. "Okay, I want information on the other pack or you die. I want the name of the leader, where he lives, what he looks like. Go."

When Isaac had finished talking and had gotten his buddies and left, Sam and Dean went off to find the pack and put them down, there were only five of them so they could handle it. They had offered to go, and I was grateful 'cause Zahir and I had a lot to talk about. But first we had the party to deal with. We ran around screaming that my brothers were coming home, throwing emphasis on the fact that they were FBI. When the house was cleared out, and the mess was gone, I handed Zahir a controller and we sat on the couch to play Star Fox.

We spent the first fifteen minutes in silence while I tried to think of something to say. "So... What are you?" He paused the game and put his controller on the table. I did the same and put my back against the arm of the couch with my legs crossed so I could face him. "I'm not exactly positive. I never had any explanation... I've just had to roll with it." There was a pause.

"How long have you been... Whatever you are?" I asked hesitantly. Having known Zahir for so long, I knew he didn't like to talk about himself or his past. I didn't want to ask the wrong question and end up making him talk about- "Since the crash at least." Dammit. "I don't remember anything before it. I may have been born like this." This was exactly the kind of conversation I had wanted to avoid. I needed to lighten the mood somehow. I jumped off the couch, running up the stairs. "Where are you going?" He half stood up. "Shift."

"What? Are you insane?" Maybe I was a little insane but I was also very certain that Sam and Dean would be the only ones to come back tonight. "Just do it!" I shouted, now at the top of the stairs. I heard some grumbling, but when I got back downstairs with my laptop, there was a huge... creature, in my living room. I wanted to say griffin but there was no lion. He did however have the back end of a horse.

I couldn't help but giggle. When he gave me a look, I explained. "You have a horse's ass." He snapped his beak and shook out his fur. Or were they feathers? After closer inspection, I determined the brown coat was made of feathers, the same color as his hair when he was human.

I sat on the couch and opened my computer, typing "griffin" into the search engine. What came up was close to what Zahir looked like, but not quite it. So I typed in "eagle horse". This time, the search was spot on. "Hippogriff. An ancient mythical creature with the front of an eagle and the rear of a horse." I laughed, "See, even a University professor agrees that you have a horse's ass."

Zahir unfolded his wings in protest and almost knocked down the ceiling light. He was that tall. "Hey! Careful!" He shifted back and plopped down on the couch, "Sorry." I scoffed, "No you're not." He laughed grabbing the laptop from me. "No, I'm not." Grumbling I tried to think of a comeback. "You should be sorry, I have friends in high places." He smirked, "Sure you do."

"I can prove it." I warned. "Mhmm." Standing up, I looked at the ceiling. "Hey Cas, you wanna help me settle a little argument?" Nothing happened. "Well this is embarrassing..." I said, flinging my hands up. Zahir chuckled. "Little bit." I sighed. Why can't Castiel answer me as quickly as he answers Dean? "Okay I'm gonna go call Sam and make sure they aren't dying. If Castiel shows up, tell him I'm upstairs." Dashing up the stairs, I grabbed my phone and jumped on the bed. I had to call three times to get an answer. "How you guys doing?"

"You're on speaker." Sam answered bluntly. There was a bumping noise as Sam dropped the phone on a table. "Jessie! Hi!" Dean seemed overly amused. "Please tell me you guys didn't go to a strip club." There was a mumbling and then someone was punched. "Okay not a strip club. What's going on?"

"We found the pack but the leader ran off. We've got a pack member and Dean's... Interrogating him." Sam answered. There was a muffled scream and metal hit the floor. "Where would he go?!" Dean yelled at the captive. Sam sighed, "We can't get anything out of him." If they couldn't find the alpha, he'd just cause the same problems one state over.

"Try threatening to dock his tail." I said into the speaker. "Oh! Tell him you'll neuter him." I giggled. There was a short silence. "Sam, where are those hedge cutters?" There was a protest from the captive, and then there was a shout downstairs. I guess Cas is here. "What was that?" Sam questioned. "Just Zahir and Cas meeting for the first time." Something crashed to the floor. "Gotta go before my friend the Hippogriff brings down the house on our angel friend."

"Play nice!" Dean shouted before there was another scream. "Bye." Sam said quickly before he hung up. I dropped my phone on my pillow and ran down the hall and down the stairs. "Zee don't hurt him he's a friend!" When I reached the living room, I took a second to appreciate the scene that had unfolded.

Instead of shifting and pulverizing Castiel, Zahir was backed into a corner holding a dining room chair in front of him as if that would stop the advance of an angel. "Cas I got a question for you." Castiel stopped staring curiously at Zahir and turned to look at me, giving me a look that said "continue".

"Why do you scare the shit outta everyone you meet?"

I thought I should mention that I imagined Sam and Dean looking and acting like they did in season 8 but this story takes place so far outta the time line that I don't even know where it is... I picked season 8 cause I think Sammy kinda looks like he's been on drugs and is going through a really bad detox in season 9...


	17. Chapter 17: The Truth

Chapter 17 : The Truth

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"Jessie, Jessie be careful! He's a demon!" I was momentarily confused. "How long have you known about demons?" Zahir was still backed into the corner holding the chair. "They came after me a few years after the crash. Your dad took care of them but- your dad! Jessie your dad knew about demons!" Oh geez, "Yes he was a Hunter, so am I. We kill monsters, demons included."

"So kill this one!" He took a step forward and thrust the chair towards Castiel. "See that's the problem, Castiel here," I put a hand on Cas's shoulder, "is not a demon." Castiel smiled that idiotic smile of his. Confusion crossed Zee's face. "But he- he appeared out of nowhere!" I sighed. "Yes he did. You know Cas, Dean's right, you angels need to walk more." I patted his stomach.

"Wait, you're saying he's an angel?" Zee questioned, but didn't lower the chair. If anything he tightened his grip on it. I walked over and took the chair from Zee. "Don't worry, you're not the only one who freaked out. I laughed in his face." Castiel nodded and spoke for the first time. "It is true." Then I remembered why I had called him. "Oh right! Zee, this is my friend in a high place." Zee lowered the chair, annoyed, "Did you just-? You did all this, for a _pun_?" I giggled. "Yes I did."

Castiel looked confused. "I do not understand." Really? For an all-powerful angel, the guy really was clueless. "You're my friend... and heaven is high up... So you're a friend in a high place..." He continued to stare blankly at me. "No? Ok." Note to self: angels don't have a sense of humor. My phone rang upstairs. "Can I leave you two alone without coming back to find a broken chair?" Castiel responded with, "Of course." at the same time that Zee said "I can't promise anything." I sighed and ran up the stairs. "Hello?"

"Jessie! Hi, we need you down here." There was still screaming in the background. Then Sam said something, "You tortured souls for 10 years in Hell and you can't get two words out of a kid." Dean grumbled, "Shut up Sammy." I shook my head at the bickering brothers before remembering that they couldn't see me. "How do you expect me to help if you can't get anything out of him?" I could imagine the edges of Dean's mouth twitch up as he spoke. "Maybe you can bring a different perspective to the party Tiger girl." I sighed, "You're never gonna let this whole tiger thing go are you?"

"No I'm not. Now get down here." Grabbing a pen and paper, I jotted down the address Dean gave me and hung up. I grabbed my swords and went back downstairs just in time to see Zahir smash a chair over Castiel's head. "What the hell?!" I ran over, taking what was left of the chair away from Zahir. But Castiel just brushed dust off his shoulders, smiling at me. "Moving on," I gave Zee a look, "Sam and Dean need help getting information out of a Shifter."

"Where are they?" Castiel questioned. I handed him the address. He put one hand on my shoulder, and the other hand on Zahir's shoulder. Before we could protest, we were in a warehouse. And my stomach hurt. Fabulous. Zahir must have been affected too because he groaned and fell over. "What the hell?!" Zee was rolling on the floor when Sam came through a doorway with a gun. I put my hands up, "Oh hello there!" He lowered the gun and nodded at Cas, then gave Zee a look. Kind of somewhere between 'why is he here?' and 'at least he's safe'.

"Where's Dean?" I asked him. There was a scream through the door and Dean shouted "WHERE IS HE?!" There was a whimper but no reply. I entered the room to see blood everywhere. "You forgot to put plastic down Dean." Dean looked up from the table of torture devices. "I didn't think I would need it." The boy in the chair was chained down and had multiple knives still stuck halfway in his legs and arms.

"Aw Dean," I said walking over to the chair, "You can't just leave the knives in like that." Dean looked curiously at me as he wiped the blood off a knife with a rag. "You gotta stick 'em in all the way." I put a hand on the hilt of the knife and leaned on it, earning a satisfying scream. Sam walked in with Cas and Zee. "Easy Jessie, we need him alive."

"Not to worry, we've got him now." I pointed at Castiel. "We can cut him up all we want," I turned on the Shifter, "then we can heal you, and cut you up some more, until there's nothing left but a broken soul."

**Zahir's P.O.V**

Jessie had to be insane. She was standing there, next to Dean, cutting up a kid. Then, just before the angel healed him, Dean would ask him the question again. "Where is he?!" The kid's response was always the same, "Go to Hell." Then they'd start again.

After three hours, I was sitting in the only corner of the room not covered in blood. Sam had joined them, holding the Shifter's head back so they could pour boiling water down his throat. I had told them that silver did burn Shifters as long as it broke the skin. Dean had some fun with silver wires. After another half an hour, he finally broke. "He's in a cabin. Just down the road. Blue door."

"He's not that smart is he?" Dean said, cleaning off a silver dagger. "You didn't find him though, did you?" The Shifter said weakly. Sam scowled, "We know where he is now." Castiel went over to heal the boy, but Dean stopped him. Jessie unsheathed her swords, making an "x" at the Shifter's throat. "Why do you have to kill him?" Sam asked. "Because if we let him go, he'll keep killing." Dean nodded. "You let Isaac go." I pointed out.

"I'm re-thinking that decision." Jessie said. Then she cut off the Shifter's head, letting it fall to the floor. Something was different now. She was different in the same way Dean had changed from his jokes to the serious, terrifying man wielding knives at teenagers for information.

And when she turned around, just for a second, I swear her eyes were red.

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Sam took Zahir to fill him in on all the gory monster details. What was real and what was just a story. I checked on them halfway through after helping Dean clean up, and they were having a heated argument about the existence of unicorns. "Tell him Jessie!" Zee was trying to defend the unicorn's existence. "Sam and Dean have been hunting longer than me. They're more likely to know." Sam grinned and Zahir grumbled something about rainbows before starting up a new conversation.

"What about clowns? Do they really kill people?" Sam went white as a sheet. "Uhm... I-." Poor guy. At least I wasn't the only one terrified of clowns. "No. They don't kill people, not all of them." Dean walked in with Castiel, clapping Sam, who still looked uncomfortable, on the back. "Don't worry Sammy, I won't let them get you." I didn't want to ruin the moment, but we really did need to do something about that Shifter.

"We should get going before the alpha moves." Sam and Dean nodded. "Get the leash Cas." Dean said sarcastically. "Why do you need a leash?" Wow, you really can't use sarcasm with this guy. There goes my top defense. "Never mind." We all loaded up in the Impala, after Cas poofed away, and drove to the little shack where the alpha supposedly was.

So I know this chapter is really... I don't really know how to describe this chapter... Yeah sorry... This happens when I'm bored... This story has kind of unintentionally gotten way stranger than expected... I'm really sorry...


	18. Chapter 18: Strange Smells

Chapter 18 : Strange Smells

**Jessie's P.O.V**

The car ride was awkwardly silent. I had strongly disagreed with bringing Zahir along on the hunt even if he was a kick ass mythical creature. But I was glad to have him there. I wasn't feeling 100% myself. I couldn't explain it.

"Stop!" Zahir shouted, Dean hit the brakes and my forehead smashed into the back of Sam's head. We both clutched our heads groaning. "Whyyyy? Why would you do that?" I asked Zee. "Sam's head is like a rock!" Sam turned around in his seat. "At least you didn't get hit in the back of the head with a supernatural bowling ball."

"Suck it up Sammy, you've been through worse." Dean laughed a little at our pain. Zahir finally explained why he had put us through so much pain, and in his defense, it was kinda important. "The cabin's right there." We all turned to look in the direction he pointed and saw a beat up old housie looking thing with a chipped wooden door. It looked like the alpha had arrived on foot because there was no car in the dirt driveway.

"Zahir you're staying here." Dean had parked around the corner from the cabin. I was glad I wasn't the one to tell Zee he couldn't come with us. "The hell I will." He opened the door and got out. I sighed and followed after him. "Really Zahir. You're staying here." I warned him, letting my eyes momentarily turn green. He crossed his arms and stood his ground. "I'm not staying here alone while you three go kill a monster." Dean closed the trunk after getting all the silver he could carry. "Fine, Jessie will stay with you." That genuinely surprised me. "Uhh no, I won't."

"Yes you will." Dean replied, locking the doors to the car. I crossed my arms, trying to portray just how hard it would be to make me stay here. "How do you plan on making me?" Dean was silent for a moment, clearly beaten. "Fine. What's our game plan Sam?" Sam nodded, filling the clip for the pistol he was holding. "I'd say silver. Jessie and Zahir can go around the back of the house and you and I can go in front." Dean nodded. "Hey Jessie?" I leaned against the car, listening to Dean. "Can I see your lock pick?"

Hesitantly, I handed Dean my lock pick. Sam slapped a pair of silver cuffs on my wrist and locked the other end to the door handle of the car. I tried shifting but the silver was messing with my mojo. "Dammit Dean!" Dean tossed Sam my lock pick and he put it in his pocket. "Are we going to have to cuff you too or are you going to stay put?" Sam asked Zahir, pulling another set of cuffs out of his coat pocket. Zahir got right up in Sam's face, or shoulders I guess 'cause Sam's so freaking tall. "I'm not staying here."

Two minutes later, Zahir and I were both cuffed to the Impala while Sam and Dean crossed the street to the cabin. "What was that about not staying here?" I raised my eyebrows at Zahir. "Shut up." He grumbled.

**Dean's P.O.V**

Sammy went in the front door while I went in the back door, hoping we could trap the Shifter inside. He was about Jessie's age from what I could tell. What was with all these kids suddenly getting involved? I'd have to ask Cas what the angels are up to later. Not that he'd give me an actual answer. I checked my corners, finding blood on the walls. It wasn't that old so it must have been the Shifter's.

I found my way to the kitchen, checking closets. Sam came in as I was checking the last one. I turned around to see my brother hit the floor under a huge pile of brown fur. Not wanting to accidentally shoot Sam, I got out a silver dagger and stabbed the wolf in the neck. He leapt away whining, but shifted and pulled it out of his sizzling flesh. Immediately, he began to heal.

He threw the dagger back at me but I ducked and emptied a few rounds of silver into his chest. He crumpled to the floor, half human, half wolf. "You okay Sammy? It didn't bite you did it?" Sam checked himself over for so much as a nip before nodding. "We should do a check of the house, just to make sure we got them all."

"Good idea. I'll take upstairs." I had seen the stairs to the basement on my way in and I did not want to go down there. "What?" Sam protested. "No." He stuck out his fist and we did rock, paper, scissors. Sam won. Sam always wins. "You're cheating. I don't know how you're cheating but you're cheating." But I went down to the basement and Sam went upstairs. The stairs creaked and there was a giant spider on the railing which I refused to touch. "Please don't let me die down here."

**Jessie's P.O.V**

I lasted, say, a good seven minutes before I got bored. "So," I turned to Zahir, "what have I missed these last few months?" Zahir did his best to get comfortable but we were being forced to stand. "Besides me not knowing what to do? Mrs. Jones finally moved to the old people home. Then there were those kids that died but that's explained now…" We stood in an awkward silence for a while, occasionally sifting our weight to try and stay as comfortable as possible. Just as the sky started to get noticeably darker, a foul smell hit me. Like blood, or death. "Do you smell that?" Zahir raised his nose and sniffed a few times. "Dead animal maybe?"

"No, I think, I think I've smelled this before." I began struggling with the cuffs. Zahir noticed my panic and picked up a rock, hitting the silver in weak points. I heard a howl coming from the trees behind us. But not like the howls of the Shifters. This was a howl that could make even the bravest man cry for his mummy. "Dammit Dean!" I put my feet on the car and tried to pull the chain apart which resulted in a broken wrist, which began to heal immediately.

The howling got closer. The trees at the edge of the woods began to tremble, hiding the menace from view. But I already knew what it was. "What is it?" Zahir was shaking a little, which was impressive. I almost shit myself the first time I saw it. "It's a Hellhound." Zahir's face paled. "A Hellhound? Like Satan's guard dog?" I smiled nervously, "More like Demon's Pet."

"Okay, how do we kill it?" I turned awkwardly and looked in the front seat. "The demon knife's right there." Zahir turned, wincing as his arm twisted, to look at the knife. "Great. The door's locked." I thought for a moment, aware of the hound getting closer with every second. Bracing my arm, I smashed my elbow into the window a few time until it broke. "Sorry Dean." I reached in and grabbed the knife just as something dug into my back. "Jessie!" I turned and stabbed the hound with the knife. Whining, it jumped away. I had missed its chest completely, but managed to get its side. As the ugly hound circled, my back slowly healed. It lunged again, at Zahir this time. He kicked it in the face and it jumped back again. Zahir lost his balance and fell just in time to dodge the next attack.

I was preparing to defend myself again, when I heard slow clapping and the Hellhound stopped in its tracks. "Nice kick Tweety Bird." Zahir and I scrambled up, putting our backs to the car. "Crowley." I would have growled but the silver was still messing with my transformation. "Kitty, how are you? Your shoulder doesn't hurt to bad I trust." Zahir was now struggling with his cuffs. "I'm fine. How's your wiener dog doing?" Crowley scowled, "He'd be better if you hadn't put a knife in him." Crowley yanked the dagger out of the hound and dropped it on the ground as the deathly dog vanished. "Any who, you're coming with me." So many people trying to tell me what to do. It was beginning to get beyond annoying. "No, I'm not."

"Yes," He put a hand on my shoulder, "You are."


	19. Chapter 19: Old Music & Torture

Chapter 19 : Old Music & Torture

**Jessie's P.O.V**

All of the sudden, I wasn't by the Impala, cuffed to the door handle. I was in a large room with white granite floors and there was a record player beside me playing 30's music. There were columns spaced evenly throughout the middle of the room, and carpets and old fashioned couches, flowers and statues. Crowley was still standing beside me. "Nice place you got here." Crowley chuckled, "Yes it is, but don't get used to it." I scowled at him, slowly inching my dagger out of my sleeve as he inspected a painting on the wall. "Why not?"

"Because the basement isn't nearly as nice." He snapped his fingers and all of the sudden I was being restrained by demons. One of them took my dagger and Crowley ordered the other to search me for other weapons. The demon put my arm out straight so I put it back down. He lifted it again and I lowered it again. A muscle in his jaw popped as he gave me a dirty look. I smiled evilly at him, "Troubles?" Crowley rolled his eyes at me and got the other demon to hold my arm as the first checked my pockets. When they were sure I was unarmed, I was led down several hallways and a few flights of stairs, and shoved into a wooden chair.

I was chained to said chair and told any attempts to escape would result in death. "Why go through all the trouble of bringing me here alive if you plan on killing me anyway?" Crowley entered the room pushing a cart of knives and other various weapons. "Because Darling, I need something from you that I can't get if you're dead." I struggled with the chains, but they were laced with silver so my efforts were, of course, futile. "Yeah? And what on earth would the king of Hell need from me?" Crowley dismissed the other demons and picked up a very old looking knife. "Why your soul of course, Kitty."

Crowley poked and prodded at me for just ten minutes I'm sure, but it felt like an eternity. And oh would I ever LOVE to return the favour. Eventually, he made a deep gash between my collar bones, and covered the new wound with one blood caked hand. When he removed his hand, he was holding a white-blue light, staring at it like it were a million diamonds.

"What is it?" I croaked, though I already had a pretty good idea of what it was. Crowley tore his eyes away from the light and looked at me, hunched over in my chair, my wounds healing already. Crowley shivered before answering, "Your soul darling, the animal one at least." I wanted to ask him what he meant by that, but I didn't think I could.

"The things I can accomplish with this." He inhaled through his teeth and fetched a small wooden box off a shelf, carefully placing my soul inside. Wait shouldn't this kill me? He shivered, more intensely this time, nearly dropping the box. "Not now." He said to himself, tucking the box safely between two books.

He picked a gun up off the table, aiming it at my head. "To bad you'll be to dead to see the results of my accomplishments." I braced myself for death, knowing nothing would stop this raging psychopath from killing me. But, just before he pulled the trigger, he vanished.

**Zahir's P.O.V**

When Sam and Dean finally came back, I told them what had happened. "Dammit Crowley!" Dean shouted. I rubbed my wrists and checked my shoulder, finding it dislocated, and not healing. But just as I was about ask for some help fixing it, there was a snap and my shoulder flew forward. "Okay how do we find her?" I said threw my teeth. Sam got some stuff out of the back of the Impala, "We can summon Crowley, he'll have to show up, and then we make him tell us where she is." I frowned, "You want to force the King of Hell to give you information that contradicts his plan? Good luck with that."

"We've done it before." Dean answered. "You convinced a maniac with giant un-dead dogs to give you back a girl who can turn into tiger, and who is supposed to help you defeat some un-told enemy? You've done that before? Okay then, what's the plan?" I clapped my hands together, sarcastically waiting for an answer. Just as I thought, the brothers didn't have one. "Great! Just great. Summon your little demon king! I'm going to sit down and never get up." Now, I didn't really sit down I just kind of… flopped… on my back… in the grass. At night. With two terrifyingly tall hunters staring down at me. "Well get to it!" I said, shooing them away.

They raised their eyebrows but set to work, grinding up herbs and painting signs on the ground. It took them a while and after a few minutes, I stopped paying attention. I began picking at the grass and throwing handfuls in Dean's direction. He ignored me for the most part but I think it annoyed him more than he let on. Eventually, he started 'accidentally' kicking me whenever he walked by. "What are you guys, twelve?" Sam interjected. "Thirteen actually." I told him sarcastically. He shook his head, "Dean do you have the matches?" Dean handed Sam a match, and he lit it, throwing it in the bowl of herbs, and started chanting something in Latin. I stood up, not wanting to be caught off guard by a demon.

We waited a minute but nothing happened. "Does it normally take this long?" I was beginning to think it hadn't worked. "He can resist for a little bit, but then the summons drags him here." Just like that, Crowley appeared in the circle, just in time to fire a gun, almost shooting Sam. "What the hell Crowley?!" Crowley lowered the gun, obviously a little surprised not to be back… wherever he was before. "I could ask you the same thing, Moose." He turned to me, "I don't suppose this is about your little tiger friend is it?"

I wanted to punch his teeth in so badly. So very badly, but, now was not the best time, I could wait. I shifted, clicking my beak together in annoyance at him, but he only smiled. I'd be doing the world a favour if I messed up his face. But instead, I took off. It had been so long since I went flying that I almost forgot to fly high enough that I could be mistaken for an eagle. The feel of the wind in my feathers was something I had missed so badly, it calmed me down a bit too. Don't get me wrong, I still wanted to wipe the floor with Crowley's face but the urge was fading. I bit.

I spent about twenty minutes in the air before I returned to where the odd trio was. I shifted in midair, landing on my feet and running a few steps before stopping, something I had perfected over… a longer span of time than I would like to say. Sam and Dean were packing up and Crowley was still standing in the circle with his hands in his pockets. "Can he not leave that circle then?" I asked Sam. "Nasty trick I know." Crowley answered for him. Sam nodded as Dean put the last thing back in the trunk. "So do we know where Jessie is?" I tried not to get my hopes up, but I'd known Jessie for so long that she was practically my sister, and I really wanted her back safe.

Dean nodded, "She's in the basement of Crowley's mansion, tied to a chair." He glared at Crowley and held up a piece of paper, which probably had the address for the mansion on it. "And we're trusting this information?" I looked quizzically at Crowley, who smiled devilishly. "Yes." Sam replied. "How exactly did you get this information from him anyway?"

"We threatened him with the demon knife until he realized he valued his life over keeping Jessie." I nodded my approval. Sam and Dean got in the car and I hesitated, for only a second, before following them. "You're just going to leave me here?" Crowley shouted. "Yep." Dean yelled, slamming the car door, and driving away.

I figured it was time for some devil's traps so… yeah. That happened…


	20. Chapter 20: Back to Hell

Chapter 20 : Back to Hell

**Jessie's P.O.V**

It had been a while and Crowley hadn't come back. I took that as an invitation to leave. I started rocking in the wooden chair until I could stand up, then I took a running leap at the wall a few times until the chair broke. I didn't think Crowley had planned on leaving, otherwise I would be in a very unbreakable metal chair, not an old wooden one. I grabbed a knife of the table and walked over to the large metal door we'd come in through. I couldn't hear anyone on the other side, but I didn't think demons would need to breathe so there could very well be an army behind that door and I wouldn't know any better. Then again, they would have heard the chair. Well there was no going back now.

I inched the door open, and peeked through the crack. I couldn't see anyone and the only thing I could hear was the music playing upstairs. _'It's been a long, long, time.'_ The record player had been by the entrance, so if I followed the music I should be able to get out. But then what? I didn't know where I was, the demons had taken my phone, so calling Zahir or the brothers was out. _Looks like I'll be walking down the road._ I stepped out of the torture room, which is clearly what it was used for, and crept up the stairs, trying not to make any noise. I tried to remember how many turns we had made and in which directions but there had been so many, that eventually I was lost.

I looked out a window to find it barred. _Not getting out that way either._ I wished I could've left bread crumbs, and mentally kicked myself for not thinking of it sooner. There _was_ a trail. _You're a tiger use your nose_. I sifted and backtracked to the basement door, where I found Crowley's scent, not wanting to follow my own in fear of getting turned around. I followed the trail back to the entrance where the same song was playing. I didn't think records had repeat, but Crowley was the king of hell so if he wanted something like that my guess is he could get it.

I shifted as I neared the door, and just in time to stop me, the two demons from before rounded the corner and grabbed my arms. I kicked one in the knee and he let go, but the other held both my arms behind my back. He was smart, if I shifted now, I would break both my shoulders and that would be that. So I didn't shift, I whipped my head back, smashing it into his nose and hearing a satisfying crunch. I elbowed him in the gut, and jumped away, knowing I couldn't beat them hand-to-hand.

The demon that had taken the kick to the knee ( let's call him Ugly) stood up and limped toward me while the other demon pulled out my knife. Yes _my knife_. Let's call him Butt Ugly, because his face is messed up. Also 'cause he's a butt. I kicked Ugly in the gut, making him fly backwards, and I tried to get my knife from Butt Ugly, but he nicked my ear with the blade and I jumped away again. I was quickly getting frustrated and I wanted to go home. I shifted and jumped at him, tearing at his throat. He tried to smoke out, and without even thinking about it, I bit down on the smoke. It tasted awful but somehow, I held the smoke in my jaws. I bit down on it as hard as I could, and it sank into the floor, leaving symbols burned there.

Recovering from my new discovery, I turned and glared at Ugly, daring him to make a move. He seemed to be fighting the urge to run and that made me happy, in an odd "yay I get to kill you" kind of way. He too, tried to smoke out, but know I knew I could stop him. As he flew above me, I bunched my muscles, and leapt in the air. When I hit the floor, so did the smoke. Soon I was human again, walking out the door feeling very proud of myself. The door swung shut behind me, hiding the scorch marks from the rest of the world.

**Zahir's P.O.V**

We'd been driving for almost an hour and it was almost completely dark. I was hungry, tired, and uncomfortable in the back seat of the Impala. "Hey, do you guys have any food?" Dean slapped Sam's knee, and he jerked awake, wide eyed and ready for anything. "What?" Sam ran a hand threw his hair, it was uncomfortably long just to look at. "Got any food?" Dean repeated my question and pointed at me. Sam dug through the bag at his feet and pulled out a power bar, tossing it to me. Not what I was hoping for but it was better than nothing.

After I'd finished it and stuck the wrapper in my pocket, I watched out the window at the passing houses. We were in the city, shouldn't be much farther now. "How much farther to the Douche King's palace?" Dean laughed at my question and I could see Sam trying to contain himself. "Still quite a ways, try and get some sleep." Dean answered, rubbing at his eyes. I couldn't understand how these guys were still awake. I slept eight hours the night before, and I was tired. These two must have been beyond exhausted, but they still looked ready for battle. And as much as I hated to admit it, they could probably beat me hand-to-hand not problem. I did sleep though, and man did I ever regret it.

_I had always had bad dreams, usually the crash with my parents when I was little, sometimes demons. Other times it was me killing people. But this was different. Everything was on fire. I could see Jessie through the flames, she was in her tiger form and she was growling. At me. She was tearing at bodies, and I couldn't see faces but one of them had long hair. Jessie stalked towards me, blood on her muzzle. I backed away but I tripped over something and fell. Looking down, there was me. Or I guess, my head._

I bolted awake to Dean pounding his hand on the roof of the Impala. "Wakey wakey! We're here." I grunted, getting out of the car and stretching, shaking away the dream. "You gotta invest in some pillows for the back Dean." I yawned. He gave a curt laugh, "I'm not usually back there long enough to worry about pillows." I shuddered, wanting to gag. "Gross! You let me sleep back there?!"

"Do you know how to shoot a gun?" Sam asked me, loading a clip. "I've never needed one. You know, the whole Hippogriff thing?" Sam nodded, "Yeah, okay." I would never understand that guy, he grew up with Dean, one of the most talkative people I know, yet he didn't speak unless he had to. Maybe he just didn't like me.

When I finally got a good look at the mansion, my jaw dropped and I'm pretty sure I was drooling. The three story building was a piece of art. Not only the building though. There were multiple gardens out front, and the beginning of a hedge maze on the left side. It pissed me off that Crowley got to live here. Not that he actually spent much time here.

We went to the front door, Sam and Dean holding guns, and me ready to shift. Sam knelt down to pick the lock, but found it unlocked. He opened the door quietly and carefully at first, but he saw something and swung the door open carelessly the rest of the way. On the floor, there were two bodies, and two scorch marks on the white tile. Dean examined the bodies while Sam took a look at the marks. "These are the same marks I made when I was- uhh." He looked awkwardly at me. "On demon blood?" Dean asked bitterly. "Yeah that." Sam shifted uncomfortably, clearly there was a story there. "So Jessie sent these demons back to Hell. But how? Do you really think she knows an exorcism off by heart?"

"How do you know it was Jessie?" I asked, avoiding looking at the bodies. "There's bite marks on this one." Dean pointed at the body with the broken nose. "I doubt these guys would let her yell Latin at them." Sam said before adding, "She really messed them up though." Dean kicked one guy with his boot. "So what now?" I asked, mostly to myself, Sam answered anyway. "She's smart, so she's not here." He looked at me, "Any idea where she would go?" I didn't know the area very well, but my answer would have been the same no matter where we were.

"She'd probably find a phone. Then go to a restaurant? A motel maybe? We're far enough away that she wouldn't try and go home, not after this." I gestured to the scene around us. I may not know guns, but I did know Jessie. And I was determined to find her, especially after that dream.

O.O


	21. Chapter 21: Golden

Chapter 21 : Golden

**Jessie's P.O.V**

My feet ached and I was so very thirsty. I'd been walking for over two hours and I hadn't seen head or tail of so much as a gas station. After another half an hour, I vowed never to go anywhere without a bottle of water again. Ever. If I didn't find a stream or something soon, the blistering heat would put me unconscious. That would be depressing. _Jessie Stiles, skilled monster hunter/ shifter killed by dehydration_. Go me. When I finally did find a small road side store, I was faced with yet another problem. I didn't have any money. I silently cursed Crowley, I would not be disappointed if I got to kill him. Sadly, there was probably a huge line.

There was no one in the store apart from the cashier, so I walked up to him and, as politely as possible, explained that I didn't have money, and asked if he had tap water. I was told to shove off until I could pay for bottled water. It was probably the blood on my shirt that got me that response, but after the day I'd had, you can imagine that I was more than a little ticked off. Growling, I asked "Do you at least have a phone I can use?" He scoffed and pointed outside, "There's a pay phone out front."

I understood that he didn't want to just give away the things that earned his money, but he didn't have to be this rude about it. I was getting ready to climb over the counter and violently convince him to kindly let me borrow his cell phone, when an arm wrapped around my shoulder. "That's no way to treat a Lady now is it?" The man who had spoken, with a British accent I may add, was standing next to me and was tall, with sandy hair and golden eyes. His nose was a little messed up, like it had been broken one or ten times, and was he ever tall. Almost as tall as Sam I would say, making him _much_ taller than me.

The man handed the cashier a five and told him that I was getting water and a call on the pay phone. I thanked the man as he left the store, and I realized I hadn't heard him come in, and looking out the window, I didn't see any cars. Grabbing my water and change for the payphone off the counter, I dashed out the door. But the man was gone without a trace. It normally would have bothered me, but I was just all too eager to get out of there and back to my little group. So I slid some coins into the pay phone and dialed Zahir's number. He picked up after the second ring. "Hello?"

"Oh thank god! Look I'm outside a store on highway..." I stuck my head out of the glass phone box, "twenty four."

"Jessie! Are you okay?" There was some noise on Zahir's end as he told someone where I was. "I feel a little weird, like this is a dream, plus Crowley took my soul, so there's that." Zahir was silent for a moment. "We'll be there in twenty minutes." This time Dean had spoken, and he sounded both worried and pissed in a way I had come to learn only he could pull off. "Okay." I said and the line went dead.

I stood there for a few minutes, trying to figure out what was different about me after my little encounter with Crowley. Yes I had said things felt like a dream, but that was entirely accurate. I felt more awake than ever, but everything that was happening felt like it was happening to someone else. But the worst part was, I really had wanted to kill that cashier. And that wasn't like me. Normally I would have walked away. So I sat against the wall, drinking my water while I waited for the Impala to pull in the tiny parking lot.

When I finally heard the wonderful sound of the Impala's motor, I could have jumped off the ground and run to the door. But of course I didn't because I had underestimated how physically tired I was, and I fell forward a little bit, landing on my knees. I scrambled up, hoping it hadn't looked too embarrassing. As soon as the car stopped, Sam and Dean jumped out with Zahir close behind them. "Whoa! Where's the fire guys?" None of them laughed, they didn't so much as smile. "What? Was my joke not good enough for you? Let me try again," I cleared my throat. "Why is the longest human nose on record only eleven inches long?" Dean cut me off before I could give the answer. "What are you thinking right now?"

"That you interrupted my joke." I spat at him. All of the sudden Castiel was there too. "Which soul did he take?" He said, marching towards me. "What do you mean which one? Humans have more than one soul?" Castiel shook his head while Dean stared uncomfortably into my eyes. "You have more than one soul. There's you tiger soul, and your human soul." I stared back at Dean dramatically as I nodded at the angel. "Can you still shift?" Sam asked. I let my eyes burn green, and Dean straightened up, answering for me. "Yes." But he was frowning. "We know how it affected me," Sam said to Castiel, "But how will it affect her?"

My jaw dropped, "You guys have really got to start telling me things!" Sam, Dean and Castiel formed a circle and began talking rapidly about something. Zahir came over and stood next to me. "Are you doing okay? Apart from being reduced to one soul that is." I nodded hesitantly, not really sure I wanting to go into more detail. He nodded back and handed me a power bar, which I thanked him for and devoured. I really was grateful that he knew me this well. When I had finished the power bar, I marched over to Team Free Will, dragging Zahir along with me. Reaching up, I tapped Dean on the shoulder. "I'd like to be included in this conversation please."

Dean sighed, "When Sam lost his soul, he turned into a douche, like he just didn't care about anything." Sam shifted uncomfortably. "So Crowley 2.0." I stated. Zahir silently raised his hand for a high five, which I returned. "Yes. But then when he got it back, he went crazy. Literally, like hallucinations and everything." I nodded slowly, feeling less and less assured by the second. "But Sam only had one soul." Castiel added quickly. They let me think for a minute. "So you're saying I may or may not stop giving a shit, and then when I get my soul back, I'll be crazy?" I got different answers from everyone, all at once.

Sam : Maybe.

Dean : Most likely.

Castiel : Let's hope not.

Zahir : Just don't kill me, okay?

Great, just great.

(\_/)

(='.'=)

(")_(")


	22. Chapter 22: Training

Chapter 22 : Training

**Sam's P.O.V**

Back in the Impala, we were headed back to the house. Dean was telling old hunter stories. He glorified some of them, most I let go, but when he told the story of our first meeting with Gabriel, I couldn't let him get away with it. "Comon Dean! You know I don't sound like that!" Dean scoffed, "That's what you sound like to me!" Sure I had told that guy to hold in there but I hadn't told him he was precious, and I sure as hell hadn't hugged him. "I had to get a new computer because of you!" I shot at him. Dean threw a hand in the air, "I told you I was sorry what more do you want?"

I heard snickering in the back seat, and turned to find Jessie and Zahir covering their mouths, trying not to laugh. "No it's not funny." Dean said, looking in the rear view mirror. Zahir took a deep breath, "No you're right Dean, it's hilarious." Before Dean or I could say anything, Jessie spoke up. "The fact that it's been this long since the trickster and you guys are still arguing about what actually happened," she chuckled, "He must have been real convincing." I looked at Dean, remembering all the times Gabriel made me watch him die. "He was..."

When we got back to the house, Dean took Zahir to work on shooting. Even if he was a mythical creature it would be good to know how to use a gun. Jessie and I went into the woods to work on some hand-to-hand combat so Dean and I would know what to expect from a shifter in human form. After being knocked into a tree a few times and almost breaking my nose, I ducked under a punch and thrust my fist forward, hitting Jessie in the shoulder. She stumbled back, catching herself before she fell. "Sneaky." Jessie was breathing almost as heavily as me, which surprised me, but I committed the fact to memory, hoping it would be helpful later. "Okay, let's see how you do," Jessie began, letting her eyes flare green, "against the other me." I picked up the blunt knife I had prepared earlier. I didn't want to actually hurt her.

When she shifted, her eyes were level with my chest and I had no doubt that if she got me pinned, there would be no getting out of it. I looked at everything. The way her muscles moved as she shifted her weight, the way her tail moved, how long her teeth and claws were. And the way she watched me, waiting for any movement. She must have seen an opportunity because she crouched, and sprang. I slashed with the knife and she twisted around, stretching her paw out. I jumped backwards, avoiding her claws, and threw a punch.

The punch hit her nose and she flew backwards, landing on her side. Shaking her head, she got up and began circling, a growl erupting from deep within her throat. She lunged again and this time I was too slow. My back hit the ground, and Jessie used her extra strength to keep me down. I struggled to stand, but she had me pinned. "Okay, you win." Something in Jessie's eyes changed, and her growl changed from instinctual to menacing. "Jessie?"

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Hand to hand combat with Sam went fairly well... For me. Sure he got one punch in at the end but. No, you know what I don't have an excuse for that... When we moved on to fighting claws to knife, I got a little nervous. I hadn't meant to throw Sam that hard before, and I sure hadn't meant to come that close to breaking his nose. I'd have to be more careful. I looked at Sam, "Okay, let's see how you do-"

**Dean's P.O.V**

After Zahir finally got the hang of a hand gun, he went to find Sam and Jessie while I checked over our weapons then went to the house and tried to occupy myself with reading up on myths. Cas had said there would be another power hungry bad guy to kill, maybe I'd find some clues. It was a long shot, but I had nothing better to do. All I could find that sounded remotely like anything we were dealing with was from a myth that was over a thousand years old. It was an interesting myth about a boy who lived with lions. I read through it and decided it was worth talking to the locals about.

I heard the door open and Zahir walked in with Jessie. Zahir went to the fridge and got a Pepsi, flopping down on the couch next to me. Jessie went upstairs without a word and I heard her bedroom door close. Zahir looked at the cover of the book I was reading and nodded to himself. "Find anything?" I closed the book and stood, getting a beer from the fridge. "Maybe. There was a boy who lived with lions and I guess a group of people burned up his fuzzy family, so he vowed to kill all the descendants." Zahir thought for a moment. "Could this have anything to do with Isaac's little Shifter war?" I had thought about that but honestly I was glad to be rid of the guy. I didn't want to involve him again if I could avoid it. "Probably."

Then something occurred to me, "Hey, where's Sam?"

**Jessie's P.O.V**

I grabbed a random pair of shorts and a tank-top and changed quickly. I had a headache so I looked for Tylenol in the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of something in the mirror. "Dammit Cas!" The angel was standing beside me, looking curious as always. "You have got to stop that!"

"Sorry." Grabbing a hair elastic I went downstairs to find Dean gone, and Zahir lounging on the couch reading an old book. "Where's Dean?" Without looking up from the book, Zahir answered, "He went to find Sam." There was ruffling behind me, and Castiel was gone. Well he was helpful. "Sam didn't come back?" Now Zahir looked up, "No." He started to look back at the book, but then looked back at me. "Someone wasn't paying attention when they were getting dressed." He motioned to my clothes. Looking down, I noticed something I hadn't noticed before. A pair of Canadian shorts I had gotten on a camping trip last year and, a tank top with Captain America's shield on it. Good job Jessie, you're Captain Camerica. I would have run upstairs and changed, but a certain parasite picked that moment to pop in. Zahir looked up but didn't move. "Heyyy! It's Crowley the Douche King! Give Jessie her soul back." He said it in a way that was much too cheerful, like the way a psychopath might explain all the ways they plan on torturing you before they kill you. Crowley just smiled, "I don't think so Tweety. You see, that soul is quite powerful. You have one as well you know, I could take it too." I stepped closer to Zahir, "Try. I dare you."

"You've got a lot of guts, for a girl down one soul." Crowley put his hands in his pockets. "And I bet you've got a lot of guts for a demon. Wanna see them? I could hold them for you." I smiled sweetly, glancing at my swords siting on a chair behind Crowley. The door burst open and Dean walked in. "I can't find him-" Dean glared at Crowley, "You." Crowley grinned.

"Me."

Hehe. Captain Camerica. That actually happened… I have that outfit. Most comfortable outfit I've ever worn. XD


	23. Chapter 23: Kaboom

Chapter 23 : Kaboom

**Author's Note **

I would like to mention… I messed up so I fixed it. Go back and read Chapter 19 before you read this chapter cause it's a small change that effects basically the rest of the story from here on out. Anyway, enjoy!

**Dean's P.O.V**

"Where is he? What did you do to him?" Crowley conveniently shows up after the disappearance of my brother? No way is he here just for shits-n-giggles, he's here to gloat. Crowley walked over to the couch and took the book Zahir was holding, still open to the page he was reading. "Ah yes, so much to think about isn't there?" Zahir snatched the book back, standing up. "Mind your own business Short Stack." He said, looking down at Crowley, who only glared back. What none of us were expecting was for Crowley to receive a punch in the nose, courtesy of Zahir.

Crowley stumbled back a few steps and when he straightened up, we were all holding weapons. Zahir had pulled out a hand gun, Jessie had her swords, and I grabbed the demon knife off the table. Crowley hesitated for a moment before flicking his wrist, and all of our weapons went flying. We were all shoved up against a different wall, and as we struggled, Crowley whipped his now bleeding nose. "That wasn't very nice. Learn to keep your pets on a leash, Dean." He looked at Jessie. "You may want a chain for that one."

"Why are you here?" Crowley turned back to me. "I'm here to tell you that little Sammy is fine. For now." All of the sudden Castiel was in the room, yelling at Crowley, who was now sizzling. "Why couldn't you just leave it alone?!" Crowley was patting himself down and trying to speak but Cas waved his hand and Crowley started choking on black ooze. We fell from the wall and Jessie dashed for her swords. I grabbed the Demon Blade and waited for an opportunity. Cas was yelling rapid fire Enochien at Crowley who seemed to be getting more and more distressed by the second. Do demons have to breathe? Crowley's skin started to bubble and smoking, then he exploded. Yes. Crowley, King of Hell, exploded.

The red smoke that seemed to be all that remained of him, was trapped in some sort of invisible box, and was pounding at the sides, trying to get out. Jessie's eyes flashed green as she spoke, "I got this." But before she could shift, Cas stopped her. "No. Don't shift." Her eyes faded back to normal as she glared grumpily at Castiel. "Why not Cas? We know she can send demons back to Hell so why not let her?" Cas looked at me, he looked almost sorry. "Because Crowley has her soul. When she shifts, he controls what she does. Crowley made her take Sam."

"What the hell do you mean 'Crowley made me take him'? I don't remember it." Jessie demanded. Cas sighed, "I mean Crowley forced you to take Sam somewhere, then whipped that from your memory. Sam is most likely somewhere angel proof. I won't be able to help you find him. But I _can _try and get you soul back." I started pacing. "How are we supposed to find Sam? Crowley must have hundreds of slimy warehouses he could take him!" The red smoke pulsed brighter and everyone's grip on their weapons tightened. "Zahir can track him." We all looked at Jessie. "Well if I took him that means I walked, which means there's a trail." I looked at Zahir. "How good is your nose?" Zahir struggled for words. "Uhhh... I don't- I've never tried." Jessie sheathed her swords, "That's okay I'll help you, it's not that hard." I turned to Cas, "How long will your Invisa-Box hold Crowley?"

"Long enough to give you three a head start. He will have to find a new vessel as well." I nodded, "We better get going then." Zahir picked up his gun and walked out the door, followed by Jessie, who seemed more than a little upset. "You going to get Jessie's soul?" I asked Cas before following the others. "Yes, I will find you when I have it." I nodded and shut the door behind me. When I got outside, Jessie was standing next to a giant…. Thing… "Before you ask, he's a Hippogriff, not a Griffin." Jessie said.

I nodded, getting more weapons from the trunk of the Impala, "Let's just find Sam."

**Jessie's P.O.V**

Before we left, Zahir pointed out to me that I should probably change, and so as Dean gaped at Zahir, I ran back in the house and changed into darker clothing. Then I led Zahir and Dean as far as I could remember, which was only as far the clearing we had practiced in. With some instruction, Zahir picked up Sam's scent. We followed it to a stream, where he lost it. Dean hit me in the back of the head. "What was that for?" Dean crossed the stream and began looking for tracks. "For being so smart." There was a squawk and Zahir clicked his beak together to get our attention.

We followed the scent for another mile before we came across and old junkyard. Zahir shifted and walked over to an old excavator. I helped him push it out of the way. There was a metal door in the ground that had been covered by the machinery. Dean picked the lock jumped in. Zahir and I stood watch because no way would Crowley leave Sam Winchester unguarded. A few minutes later, Dean crawled out, pulling an unconscious Sam along behind him. Zahir helped Dean with Sam, then shifter so he could carry him. We went back to the house, despite all my warnings about Crowley.

When we got back, the smoke was gone. Dean gave Zahir and I each symbols to draw on the walls and doors that would keep Crowley out. Sam was still unconscious when we finished. I sat across from Dean at the table, "Is he gonna be okay?" If Sam died because of me I don't know what I'd do. Luckily, "Yeah, he's had worse. He'll live." There was a knock at the door, and we all tensed. Dean picked up his gun and answered the door, keeping the gun out of sight. "Jessie?" I got up and went to the door. Just outside, was the man from the gas station.

So my friend pointed out to me that in the last author's note, it sounded like I was saying that Crowley actually showed up in my living room and criticized my outfit. Which didn't happen… I do have the outfit though and I put it on totally by accident. Multiple times...


	24. Chapter 24: Surprise!

Chapter 24 : Surprise!

**Jessie's P.O.V**

"How did you find me? And uhm, why?" The man was standing pin straight with his hands clasped behind his back, like a true gentleman. "Because I know your kind, and something bad is going to happen. You should leave." He poked his head in the door and looked at Zahir, "All of you." Dean frowned, "How do you know that something bad is going to happen?" I gave Zahir a look in case the man tried something. "Because I'm the bad thing that's going to happen." If I had both my souls, I would have shifted right there and torn him apart. But as it was, I couldn't shift, and this guy looked strong. Really strong. Luckily, Dean spoke. "Why?"

"Because I made a promise a long time ago, and I intend to keep it." Dean tightened his grip on the gun but kept it out of sight. "So you're going to destroy a whole town over a promise? What kind of a sick person are you?" The man smirked, "I'm not going to destroy the town, the murderous blood has spread across the globe and there for, all must go."

My eyes widened, "You want to destroy the world?" He nodded nonchalantly like he wasn't talking about ending all life as we know it. Dean raised his gun to the man's face and pulled the trigger. The useless hunk of metal clicked, indicating we were all about to die. I whirled, trying to reach my swords, while Dean grabbed for another gun. When we turned back to the doorway, and Zahir came running over with a chair, the man was gone. "Do you think he's the mystery menace I'm supposed to help you defeat?" I asked Dean, picking up my orange juice and taking a long drink. He thought about it for a minute. "I think he's the mystery menace," Zahir stated, putting his hand up. "If anyone still cares what I think."

"No one cares Bird Brain." We all turned, raising our weapons at an odd sight. There stood Crowley, holding a box, with Castiel at his side. "Uhmmm...?" Was all I could manage to say. I was itching to shift and drag Crowley's ugly ass to Hell. Speaking of ugly, he somehow had the same face as before. "Cas, what's going on here?" Dean asked hesitantly. "What's in the box Dick?" Zahir asked, less carfully. "It's Jessie's soul," Castiel answered, "Crowley has decided that the continued safety of Heaven, Earth, and Hell is more important than keeping your soul." Castiel glanced at Crowley, "And he has agreed to leave you be until the world is safe."

"But first, I will enjoy your pain." While I tried to figure out what he meant, Sam nearly fell down the stairs, holding his head in pain. "What the hell is going on here?" With no further explanation, Zahir simply stated, "The Ding-a-Ling King has a soul in a box." Dean tossed Sam a beer, which he held to his head before opening. "Uhun, and I'm the only one curious as to why?" He asked just before his face changed, indicating he had had put together what he had heard from upstairs.

Castiel brought us back to the problem at hand. "You may want to sit down." He told me, as Crowley removed my soul from the box he had kept it in. Remembering how painful its removal had been, I sat on the couch. Zahir and Dean held my shoulders while Crowley shoved his hand in my stomach, leaving my soul where it should have been all along. Had Zahir not had the strength of a shifter, I doubt they could've held me still. As I sat up, Crowley disappeared and Castiel helped me up. "For the next hour you are at risk of shifting randomly, without control-". Without any warning, I was standing on all fours, looking up slightly at the group of startled beings around me. Oops

Zahir shifted and bounced around a bit with excitement. The same feeling of excitement washed over me. I dashed around him and came face to face with him, both of us crouching on the floor. "Alright, alright!" Dean shouted, "take it down a notch Harry Potter. You too Life of Pi." We both shifted and erupted into a fit of giggles, and I swear I saw both Sam and Dean smile.

**Dean's P.O.V**

When everyone had calmed down, and Crowley and Cas had left, I checked Sam's head to make sure he was okay. "The Big Ba Wolf came to the door while you were out. He's gearing up to end the world." Sam's eyes widened, "We're going to stop him right?"

"No Sammy we're going to sit here and play charades of course we're going to stop him. Zahir has already figured out where he'll be tomorrow at dawn." Sammy nodded. "We better get ready then."

:O Last chapter is next!


	25. Chapter 25: This Is How It Ends

Chapter 25: This Is How It Ends

**Author's Note:**

Well, as you probably guessed from the title, (and the fact that I stated it in my last author's note) we've reached the last chapter. Because this _is_ the end, I want to thank you all for the support. It really means a lot to me that people actually read this, and hopefully enjoyed it. I'll be writing a new fanfiction soon, and I hope you'll all considering reading it, and if you don't… Well, I'll write it anyway.

Watching the moon rise over the trees that night, I realised I could die tomorrow. Zahir could die tomorrow. Sam and Dean. Although those two didn't seemed worried at all. They probably handled this stuff all the time. But for me, epic finale battles were a whole new deal.

Zahir and I were checking over our weapons, due to lack of much else to do. Sam and Dean came through the front door after a long evening of research. "This guy's got demons working for him." Dean announced angrily, dropping a book on the table in front of me, and rubbing his shoulder. "Daemons too." Sam added. Zahir and I looked at the brothers, more than a little confused.

"You just said the same thing twice." Zahir pointed out, waving a knife around. "The second one has an "a" in it.", Sam said. "They're like you two only these ones have sworn loyalty to our creepy little friend." Dean explained, checking over the guns that still needed to be checked for ammo. "Who, is also like you two. Daemons." Sam added. "Daemons?" Zahir questioned, "Well you two certainly have had a busy day. What else did you find?"

"Not much…" Sam admitted, "His name is Leo, and we sort of know how to kill him." I looked from Sam to Dean, looking for an explanation. When none came, I crossed my arms. "What do you mean 'sort of'? You either know or you don't, it's not that complicated." Dean started angrily shoving weapons into bags and dropping them by the door. "Yes, actually, it is that complicated."

When he said nothing more, Sam spoke for him. "Almost all the info we found on him, and unfortunately that wasn't a lot, said that he had to be killed by his own weapon." Zahir scoffed, "Well that's just great, and how are we supposed to get it from him?" Dean tossed an empty duffle bag at Zahir, "No idea."

There was a long silence before anyone spoke again. "Apart from get his weapon, what's our plan?" I asked no one in particular as I slid the clip in my hand gun and tucked it in my waistband. Dean thought for a moment before answering, "Don't die."

We shoved the last of the weapons in bags, and piled in the Impala and drove to the location Zahir had found, a big field. In the middle of nowhere. How convenient.

Upon our arrival, Sam and I did perimeter check while Zahir helped Dean unpack the weapons. Not that they would be that useful if we needed to chase 'Leo'. Not long after Sam and I got back, we heard the first howls.

"Perfect," Dean threw his hands in the air, "More wolves." I turned and faced the direction of the noise. "Don't worry, Dean. We're ready this time." Dean's face flashed with disbelief but he traded it in for a confused expression at the fluttering behind him. "Cas?"

"Dean." The angel nodded at him. "We don't have much time, but I have information on your foe."

"Leo and his army of attack dogs? What about them?" The angel shifted, almost uncomfortably, before answering. "He can only be killed by his own weapon." There was a pause before Sam, spoke what we were all thinking, "We already know that." Castiel shook his head, "But it's not necessarily a physical weapon," He looked over at Zahir, "People can be weapons too."

We all stood quiet again for a moment before Zahir asked, in a suspicious tone, "Why did you look at me when you said that?" Realization hit me and I could see it cross Sam and Dean's face, it seemed the only one who didn't get it was the one to whom it was most important.

"Because it's you Zahir," Castiel told him, "You're the weapon. He made you a Daemon."

The pack rushed towards the site to which they had been called, the site at which the spell would be cast. Where the beginning of the end would start. They had been promised safety in return for their muscle, or more likely, their use as a dozen meat shields. But had they not taken the strange man's offer, they would all die for sure.

So when their Alpha had accepted, they didn't protest. They followed, as was their place. The man had said he would be there when they arrived, and that they would have company, and not to worry about the demons. They were on his side. "The winning side" he had called it.

As the full moon rose, their howls rumbled up their throats and bounced off the mountains in the distance.

They could already smell their prey.

**3****rd**** person**

As the wolves poured into the opening from the woods, the small group knew they were in trouble. They were here, he was here, and they were out of time. "Your parents were killed by demons," Zahir looked at the ground when the angel spoke, hoping it would all just go away. "But I think they were after you." Zahir looked up at the brothers who, two days ago, he would have run from, not to mention the angel. But now, and with his best friend standing with them, there was no group of people he would rather die for.

"Okay, so his demons killed my parents, but how does that make me his weapon?"

"It doesn't." They all whirled around at the sound of the old accented voice, weapons ready. "The fact that I made you a daemon does." Jessie surged forward at Leo's words and the brothers grabbed her arms, barely able to keep her from attacking. "How dare you? He was supposed to have a normal life and you took that from him!" Sam glanced at Dean as Jessie's skin rippled, turning a bright hue of orange before going back to normal.

Castiel stepped forward to help but Leo snapped his fingers and the angel disappeared. "Cas?" Dean called out, almost letting go of Jessie's arm. Leo smiled at the struggle before him. "Well, you four certainly are interesting aren't you?" The pack of wolves had stopped several yards away, and now the largest shifted, and jogged to Leo's side. "You said there were others coming."

"Yes, it seems that our black eyed friends have been called away." He said without turning to the black haired boy to his right. "We'll be going at this alone." The boy looked worried but didn't oppose the sandy haired man when he was waved away. He jogged back to his pack, who were now standing closer, but not so close that they could get to Leo before the hunters.

"Let go of me." Jessie growled at the brothers. Sam glanced again at Dean, wondering if his felt as compelled to do so as he did. Leo let out a low whistle, crossing his arms, "There's power in your words, child. Maybe I'll take you with me on my travels. After I kill your friends of course." There was a moment, where everyone was still, utterly silent. The only sounds were the birds who dared sing, and the pounding of hearts.

Then a huge rock appeared to the left of Leo and he turned to it, uncorking some of the brightly coloured and glowing bottles that had appeared on the flattest surface of the giant stone. The brothers let go of Jessie, and she and Zahir surged forward, shifting mid run to attack while Sam and Dean began shooting at the wolves.

Leo kept his back turned on the rapidly approaching pair of misfits, and at the last second, they were both tackled to the side, and away from Leo, by a white wolf. _What the hell? _Jessie glared at the mass of fur as they began to circle, as they had before. _"Hello again, Tiger." _Her steps faltered as Isaac's voice entered her mind. _How did he do that? _She glanced at Zahir, wondering if he could hear it too. But he was busy, carrying a wolf up in the air and dropping it.

"_Oh, you didn't know we Daemons could do this did you?"_ Jessie growled and glanced across the field, checking to make sure Sam and Dean were still standing. Several gunshot rang out and three wolves dropped to the ground. _"Well, since you're going to die today anyway, I _will _say that focus is the key." _She didn't trust Isaac, not with what he had just pulled, but what reason did he have to lie about this?

Still circling, Jessie tried to block out everything, while still keeping an eye on the wolves around her. Feeling something click, she imagined a blue line of light tracing from her mind to Isaac's. _"I will not be dying today." _she growled, with a half second warning, she lunged. They clawed and bit at each other until Jessie saw an opportunity. She hopped over his back, landing on the other side, then hopped back to the other side and before he could react, she was wrapping her jaws around the back of his neck.

She thrashed her head around until she heard a snap, and his body went limp. _"Sorry, Dog. This is just not your week." _She loosened her jaws and his blood soaked form fell to the grass. Without pause, Jessie bounded off to try and help the others.

Sam and Dean hadn't taken down as many daemons as they had hoped. Then again, the wolves knew to keep their distance to make aiming in the dark that much more difficult. They had set up a system, one would go in from behind, while the rest served as distractions. Occasionally Zahir would swoop down and pick up a wolf to drop on Leo's head, but the man would simply take a few steps back, then kick the mound of skin, bone and fur aside and resume mixing things together.

Dean and Sam were firing at the distractions when Jessie slammed into the wolf creeping up behind them, digging her teeth into its throat. _"Zahir!" _Zahir looked around, confused, before spotting Jessie looking up at him in the air. He landed, tilting his head, and clicking his beak. _"It's a bit of a long story, but for now I have a plan for killing Leo."_ Zahir gave a slight nod, and Jessie rushed over to the brothers, shifting so she could talk to them, Zahir not far behind her. Taking the gun out of her waist band, she shot a grey wolf in the flank before shouting to Sam and Dean over the gun fire. "I have a plan!"

"Oh do you?! That's great! What is it?" Dean turned his head only slightly as he spoke. "Well, uh, I'll lead the flea bags away, and you three go get Leo?" Zahir gave her a worried glance, and Dean reloaded his clip before speaking again. "That's not much of a plan!" Jessie threw her gun at a wolf's head when she realized she was completely out of ammo. "It's better than nothing!"

Without giving the three men any time to react, she shifted and ran off, shoving through the remaining six wolves. They took the bait, and Jessie paused to cast a quick glance behind her, connecting with Zahir's human mind. _"Don't die, okay?" _She saw him nod before she took off again and disappeared into the trees, the wolves close behind her.

"Well, it's seems you've managed to distract my little army." Leo turned to glare at the two brothers and hippogriff advancing on him. "Did you think a few Chihuahuas could kill us?" Dean mocked. Leo didn't answer, he simply lifted a small bottle filled with a deep blue liquid and drank it. Dean lifted his gun and shot him. Leo fell forward to the ground and didn't get up. "Well that was easy. Bird Brain, get in there and finish him."

Zahir took a step forward, but stopped when Leo's body began to shimmer. He lifted his head, his golden eyes now glowing, as he tried to stand. "Now, now," Leo tsked, digging into his chest with clawed hands, and pulled out the silver bullet. "Shooting people isn't polite." He fell to his hands and knees, his spine cracking and contorting, the way Jessie's had during her first shift. The hunter's took a step back, knowing what would happen next.

Before he could turn completely, Zahir lunged forward and tore at his mane covered neck with his razor like beak, severing head from body.

The brother's stood shocked by what they had witnessed. A severed head was nothing new to them, but this head was neither human nor animal, but somewhere in between. And on top of that, Zahir had always seemed so innocent, even as a badass mythical creature.

"Well, that was easy." Dean announced. "No! Don't ever say that!" Sam slapped his brother's shoulder.

Zahir dropped Leo's head, letting it role, before walking back towards Sam and Dean. Before he could reach them though, he stumbled. The brothers watched as Zahir's wings broke, and detached, falling to the ground. Releasing an ear piercing screech, which caused the brothers to cover their ears, Zahir writhed in the grass. His horse like tail and back legs tore, and the bird legs peeled away, revealing human arms and legs. As the rest of the hippogriff fell away to a mound in the field, Zahir curled into a ball.

Luckily, when he opened his eyes, and pushed himself to his feet, he was fully clothed in his jeans and long sleeved shirt. "Well that could have gotten really awkward." Dean announced nervously. Zahir glared at him, rubbing his neck to try and stop the pain.

"What the hell happened here?" The tree whirled around to find a bald man in his thirties staring at them in horror. "Uhh…" Sam looked at his brother for help. "It's complicated?" Dean responded in a confused, and worried tone. "I'm calling the cops." But before the man could dial the first number, something hit the back of his head, and he crumpled to the ground, unconscious. "I just got outta jail, no _way_ am I going back."

Jessie dropped the tree branch and marched over to the three men standing in awe. "The wolves are dealt with. Now we need to clean this up before someone else comes down here, and could you try and get a hold of Cas? We could use some help altering his memory." She pointed at the man lying on the ground.

Dean nodded, walking off to call Castiel. "Give me a hand making a pile? We should burn the bodies." Sam nodded, and went to the Impala to get salt and matches, while Jessie and Zahir started dragging corpses into a big pile. Dean came back after they had begun burning. "He's gone, Cas is gonna leave him at a motel."

They were quiet for a while, as they watched the flames dance on the bodies, burning away fur and flesh. "So," Dean began, "What happened back there? The disgusting bit where your skin peeled away?" He looked at Zahir, who sighed. "I'm not sure exactly, but I may have an idea." He paused, "If he made me a Daemon, then maybe whatever he did, was undone when he died."

"Makes sense." Sam said, stretching his arm and wincing at the pain. "You good, Sammy?" Dean asked, raising one eyebrow. Sam nodded "I've had worse."

They watched the sun rise over the trees as the last of the flames burned out. "We should get going." Dean said as he picked up the bag he had dropped on the ground. They all nodded in agreement and headed off to the Impala, all ready to collapse anywhere and sleep for days.

Once everyone was awake after a much needed nap, they were all outside, packing the Impala. They couldn't stay at the house, sooner or later the cops would figure out who Jessie really was and would come looking for her. "You could come with us you know." Dean and Jessie were leaning against the front of the car, waiting for Sam and Zahir to bring out the last of the bags. "I know." She crossed her arms as Zahir and Sam came out the front door. "But I can't leave him alone, he didn't say but, his aunt died of cancer, right after I left with my mum. I can't leave him alone, he's family." Right on cue, Zahir tripped on his own feet, almost dropping the bag he was carrying. Sam grabbed the back of his shirt, catching him before he could tumble down the front steps.

Dean nodded, "I get it. I've been there. Wanting to keep someone safe." For a moment, Dean's eyes clouded over with emotion, before he slammed the walls back up. "And wanting to get out of the life." They both stood to help load the last of the bags.

"So, I guess uh, see you around?" Zahir put his hands in his pockets as he looked questioningly at Jessie. "It's not me you should be saying goodbye to." She told him. He blinked and shifted his weight awkwardly. "You're not going with them?" she shook her head and smiled. "I'm not ready to travel with the Winchesters_._" She turned to Sam and Dean, "But if you ever need to track someone down," she touched a finger to her nose, "you know how to find me."

They said their goodbyes, and exchanged hugs. Sam and Dean lowered themselves into the Impala, and drove away. They listened to the purr of the engine as it faded down the old, lonely road before grabbing their own bags off the ground, and getting in the truck parked in the driveway. "Where should we go?" Jessie asked looking at Zahir in the passenger seat. "Sam was saying he heard about some strange happenings in Maine." He smiled devilishly, dropping the hint of a hunt. Jessie hit a few buttons on the radio and Metallica started playing, the last song that had been played in the truck, curtesy of Dean. She chuckled as she backed out of the drive way.

"Maine it is."


End file.
